Love Lost
by ichocolate21
Summary: 2 years has passed and the Teen Titans have disbanded leaving unresolved feelings between the members. But when a new enemy appears the titans will be forced to put their feelings aside and work together again. Will the Titans be able to mend their broken bonds to fight off the enemy or will love truly be lost forever? BBXRae StarfireXRobin Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The moon shined brightly in the night sky. It was peaceful and the sky was clear. Thousands of stars were in view. Today was the day Raven thought to herself. She had no other choice, she had to leave. As she walked out of the tower, she began the war with herself. With one foot out the door and the other still inside, she debated turning around, waking her friends up, and telling them of her departure. But the other part of her knew that her resolve would crumble if she saw her friends beg for her to stay, especially him. She couldn't see him no matter what. She thought long and hard before she finally walked out the tower. She hadn't taken more than three steps when she heard him._

"_Going somewhere?"_

_She didn't have to turn. She couldn't, she didn't want to face him._

"_Yes, I'm leaving."_

"_Rae, please…Don't do this" Her heart began to pound at the sound of her nickname._

"_I have too."_

"_Why? If I did something than tell me and I'll apologize. Please you don't have to leave."_

_She knew what she had to do; this is why she wanted to leave while they were sleeping. She couldn't take much more of this. Soon she would turn around and bury her face in his chest, telling all of her true feelings; all her wants and all her desires. She felt electricity run through her body at the feeling of his hand gently holding hers. While the touch was gentle, the resolve was strong. He wasn't going to let her leave. That's when he said it._

"_Raven, I love you, I will always love you no matter what happens. Please stay with me."_

_All her emotions threaten to flow out. She wanted to obey their commands. Stay with him! Be happy! Obey! Stay! Don't go! But she knew couldn't. Their relationship was doomed. She swallowed down her emotions._

"_I never loved you Beast Boy. I thought I could try to love but in the end it's impossible to love an immature fool." God, how she hated use those words. It was the exact opposite of what she felt but it was the only way for him to let her go. Sure he might hate her and curse her existence but at least he'll be safe. Who knows maybe after a few years he will forget all about her and this moment. She knew she hurt him, she knew that the lie worked. Beast Boy let go of her hand and she could hear him struggle to keep the tears back. She wanted to hold him, to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him as well. She wanted to feel his lips on her once again. But she didn't, as soon as Beast Boy hand left hers, she started walking again._

"_Goodbye Garfield"_

***Beep* *Beep***

Raven groaned in annoyance. Her mediation was interrupted by a continuous beeping. She tried to clear her head of that memory that still haunted her. That was two years ago. Raven, now 18, removed herself from the lotus position and landed on the ground. Her black leotard was gone, now replaced with a long black dress with cuts on both sides revealing her legs. Her short bob was gone as well and her hair now flowed freely past her shoulders. She did keep one thing from her past, her cloak, the source of the beeping. Raven didn't know why she didn't just leave it at the tower. Perhaps she wanted some piece of memory of the good times she had at the Titans' tower. It stopped beeping after a year ago. I guess the Titans finally gave up looking for her, or so she thought. It was strange that it was beeping now. Curious, She flipped open the transmitter. It frizzled a bit before a recognizable face came into view.

"Long time no see Rae, didn't actually expect you to answer"

Raven felt a smile begin to form on lips, she had miss this cheery voice.

"Cyborg, Its been awhile hasn't it?"

"That's a major understatement." Cyborg chuckled.

Cyborg hasn't changed a bit as far as Raven could tell. His face was still the same and she couldn't see his body in the screen.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected phone call?"

Cyborg stared at Raven for a moment, his face instantly serious.

"We need you to come back to the tower Raven"

"You do? What for? Can't the all mighty Teen Titans take care of any foe? Surely you don't need the help of a ex member." Raven said sarcastically.

Cyborg shook his head. "No it has to be you. After all this, enemy is more close to you than anyone else."

Raven appeared puzzle for a second before realization set in. No, he couldn't mean… Could he?

"Don' tell me…"

"Yes."

Trigon was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven stood in front of the newly design Titans Tower. It was still the same T shape but the new technology was noticeable. Raven let out a gusty sigh. She was having another war with herself. While she was happy to be able to see her friends again, she knew the reunion wouldn't be just peaches and crème, especially in regards to one green comrade. Still, Raven thought to herself as she placed her hand on the door scanner. If Trigon was indeed back she knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat him on her own. She needed her team. She needed the Titans. The door swooshed open and Raven took in a deep breath before stepping into the tower.

"RAVEEEEEEEENNN!"

Raven felt the breath she just took in knocked out of her as a pair of strong arms held her in a tight bear hug.

"C-can't…B-breath" Raven barely let out.

"Oh! My apologizes friend Raven. I'm just so happy to see you!" Starfire let go of Raven and proceeded to bounce around not even noticing Raven grabbing her chest and coughing, struggling for air. "This is truly a glorious day!" Starfire turned around to see Raven still on the floor gasping. "Are you alright friend?"

"Never been better Star" Raven said, her breathing finally normal. She looked up at Starfire and had to do a double take. She was no longer the young teen from her past. Starfire hair was still a fiery red but it was no longer tame. Her mane was in different twist and twirls as it passed her bottom. The color of her suit was still same but the suit itself was different, if she could even call it that. It looked more like a one piece bathing suit with various cuts and splits only barely covering up the stuff that needed to be cover. Starfire sure was bold, that was for sure. Raven could never show off that much skin. She noticed that Starfire still had on the same kind of above the knee boots. Raven smiled, she wasn't the only who still had mementos from the past.

Starfire squealed with delight. "Friend! You are smiling!"

Raven looked confused, but then she remembered. She didn't have control of her emotions back than so she always used to hide her feelings.

Raven scratched her head "Um… Yeah, it took some practice but I can finally let some of my emotions free. Just don't get me angry, I still can't control rage yet."

Starfire nodded her head in understanding "Very well Raven, I will try not to get on the nerves"

Raven let out a soft giggle. "You really haven't changed a bit Starfire, well um…personality wise." Raven said motioning to her clothes.

Starfire looked down at herself "Is it too much? I could make more alterations?"

"Too much? More like too little!" Raven giggled again.

"Really? Hm… My fellow Tamaraneans would call this too conservative for a girl of my age, especially since I have passed the age of betrothal. "

"Ah that's right…" Raven said as the nostalgia of their adventure to stop Starfire's marriage flashed through her head.

"Hey now don't go remembering past missions without me" Cyborg exclaimed as he entered the room.

Starfire quickly flew over to Cyborg and enveloped him in the same bear hug as she did with Raven. Luckily for Cyborg, he could handle that much pressure. That's when Raven remembered something.

"Hey, where's Robin?"

Starfire and Cyborg immediately broke apart as a darken look crossed Starfire's face.

"He'll be arriving soon"

Raven looked from Starfire to Cyborg than back to Starfire. "Um… is everything alright Starfire?"

Starfire winced before answering. "Everything is fine friend, It's just that… me and friend Robin did the breaking of up."

Raven eyes widen in shock. "Oh…" Raven clumsily uttered.

Starfire forced a smile on her face. "Don't worry friend Raven! Me and Robin left each other on happy terms. Everything is most joyous between us." Raven could tell she was lying, it was so obvious but she decided it was best to drop it. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Robin left the team a year after you left to assist Batman in Gotham. This will be our first meeting since he left."

What? Robin left the team. Raven was shock to hear this news. He was the last person she expected to leave.

"Starfire had to go back to Tamaran a few months ago to stop a revolt that Blackfire led." Cyborg said continuing to fill Raven in on what had happen during her departure. "So almost everybody left the team?" Raven muttered still in disbelief. This wasn't just a reunion for Raven. It was a reunion for everyone. But one question still lingered in her mind.

"Wait a minute. So who's the new leader of the titans?"

"I am…" A voice said from a top a stairwell.

Raven looked upwards to see who spoke and nearly collapsed at the sight of him.

"Hello, Raven."

There on the top of the stairs was Beast Boy, but he wasn't alone. Right next time him, holding his hand, was Terra.


	3. Chapter 3

What is she doing here? How could this have happen? Wasn't she dead? Did she get her powers back? WHY WAS SHE HOLDING BEAST BOY HAND?

These were only a few of the thoughts that crossed through Raven's mind as she glared at the scene before her. She wanted to scream these words at him, at them, but instead she took a deep breath and placed her hoodie back over her head, covering her face. She didn't want to look at the two of them. How could he stand to touch her?

"Welcome back friend Beast Boy! I assume you are ready to commence the meeting yes?"

Beast Boy eyes continued to burrow holes into Raven as he responded to Starfire question.

"Not yet Star, we can't start till Robin gets here."

"No need to wait up, I'm here" a voice entered the tension filled room.

Raven looked over to the voice and smiled at the sight of her teammate.

"Robin!" Raven and Cyborg quickly walked towards to Robin to greet him.

She hugged him tight. It's really been too long. She missed the boy wonder.

Robin hesitated for a second before hugging her back. He wasn't use to Raven showing so much affection. The last time he hugged her was when they defeated Trigon and that was ages ago. Still, he was glad to see her.

"It's good to see you Raven, How have you been? Wait a minute. Did your hair get longer?" Robin asked casually twirling a strand of her hair through his fingers.

"Yeah I did. I guess it was more of hassle to keep cutting it than to just let it grow out."

Robin chuckled at that comment and released Raven to give Cyborg a high-five; it was then that he finally turned his attention to Starfire.

"Hello…Starfire."

Starfire looked like she was punched in the gut at the sound of Robin voice addressing her. Raven could feel her emotions radiating off her body.

Discomfort.

Desire.

Regret.

But Starfire did a good job of hiding her true feelings as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Greeting Friend Robin, It truly been a long time since I last seen of you. I see you have grown quite taller since our last meeting." Starfire grinned trying her hardest to sound cheerful and happy.

Robin opened up his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this reunion, we really need to start this meeting."

Everybody nodded in agreement and began to gather around the table, taking their seats. Cyborg decided to leave his seat unoccupied to lean against the wall while Raven, saving Starfire from further discomfort, placed herself in between Robin and Starfire. Terra and Beast Boy sat across from them. As much as Raven wanted to blast Terra to another dimension she knew that she had to keep her cool, especially if Trigon was back. Raven was still confused as to why she was back…and why the other Titans were so nonchalant about it. Instead of asking all the questions that was rushing through her brain she decided to ask the least one she wanted the answer too.

"So what's going on? You said Trigon is back right?"

"Well, he's not technically back, at least not yet."

"What do you mean?"

Beast Boy motioned to Cyborg to cut on the monitor. Immediately a hologram appeared in the middle of the table.

"This is a map of an underground cavern on the outskirts of town."

"Really? It looks more like one of those lame maps from a RPG." Robin said bluntly.

"Why is this map so squiggly?" Starfire questioned innocently.

Beast Boy sighed in annoyance "Look, I was never actually in the cavern so I couldn't chart it accurately. I don't know what's down there."

"So how were you able to make this?"

Beast Boy looked towards Terra.

"Oh…" Robin said embarrassed that he asked such an obvious question.

"Anyway back to the subject at hand." Beast Boy said as he slapped a bunch of files on to the table making the hologram disappear.

Raven looked through the files. "This is…"

"They were found in Brother Blood's cell."

"Brother Blood? What does he have to do with anything?" Robin asked.

"An unknown assistant had been sending those to him for months. Than, a couple of weeks ago, he was broken out of prison. Probably by those same assistants."

"Assistants? You mean there was more than one?" Starfire asked despite already knowing the answer.

Beast Boy nodded "The whole security team was knocked out and when they came too, he was gone. Those files, Raven, I'm sure they look familiar to you."

Raven nodded. "These are ancient scrolls from Azarath. How did he even get these? They were supposed to be lost forever."

"Care to tell everybody what they say?"

Raven skimmed through the scrolls. She let out a gasp as her breath quickened.  
>"Friend what's wrong?" Starfire put her arm around Raven in attempt to calm her down.<p>

"These scrolls tell of another prophecy…a prophecy that Trigon will return."

The room went silent.

Beast Boy picked up the scrolls and began to read. "_When the embodiment of pride meets the blood of evil, the maker will return and seek vengeance on this ill-fated world."_

"What does that mean?" Starfire asked Raven

"I-I'm not sure. This is the first time I heard this."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Brother Blood is trying to summon Trigon and we need to stop him."

"BB and I were able to find his new hideout. We think that cavern is where he is trying to summon Trigon." Cyborg added mentioning the map.

"There is one thing I still don't understand" Raven started. "Why did you need the team to be together again?"

Beast Boy was silent as he bowed his head. A minute pasted before he answered. "I don't know all the details about Blood's allies. I don't know how strong they are or even how many they are. The fact that they took down a whole prison doesn't exactly ease my worries. I-I couldn't do this on my own."

"Gar needed all of your help for this." Terra said as she placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy shoulder. Raven growled at the sound of Terra's voice. How dare she call Beast Boy that nickname? Raven clenched her fist as she tried to calm down her breathing. She wanted to rip her head off. Rage was threatening to come out and do just that.

"And why are you here?" Raven tried her hardest to sound normal but in the end the question oozed with hatred.

Terra frowned at Raven's question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the best at moving earth. Since this is an underground cavern you guys needed someone to reach it. Gar needed me too!" Raven clenched her teeth.

"Terra isn't the only outside help that I recruited." Beast Boy added to the response. "I ask Robin to bring someone else along as well." Starfire tilted her head in confusion while Raven glanced at Robin.

"What is h-" Raven was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Is that..?" Beast boy started to ask.

"Yes, she's right on time."

Everybody watched Robin get up and walked to door. A collective gasp went over the room as a figure step through the door.

"Hello, I'm Barbara Gordon. But you can call me Batgirl" The figure said with a smile.

_*Hiyah! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, they really motivated me (and made me laugh).Sorry, this chapter took so long. This week has been hectic. _ Anyway Thank you for reading! Till the next chapter! (I promise it will come faster than this one did.)*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Protected by the mounds of earth, in a darken cavern, a figure walked sluggishly down a hall. He knew he should hurry as the other was waiting yet he couldn't bring himself to walk any faster. This was to be expected after all, this was his talent. Oh well, He thought as he approached the closed door to the chamber. He opened it with a light push and stepped into the room. There they were, gathered around a round table. They looked at him in annoyance. _

_"You're late" One of the figures said, his eyes filled with anger. _

_"Yeah sorry about tha-"_

_"Silence!" another figure interrupted. "We wasted enough time as it is; we have no time for your feeble excuses, Sit. Now." _

_He took a seat without hesitation. _

_"Now than how are things proceeding?" the interrupting figure asked. _

_"Excellent, the awakening should happen any day now, all we need is our little lamb". _

_"Yes I am aware of this, don't worry she should be arriving soon, but the real problem is her little posse."_

_ One of the figures chuckled. "We will take care of them." The interrupting figure nodded before he flinched. For a moment. He was quiet as an eerie smile spread across his face. The other figures looked at him, puzzled. _

"_What is it?"_

"_They have arrived."_

* * *

><p>"HUGH!"<p>

Terra let out a grunt as she moved another large boulder from her path. The underground cavern was deep and she needed to be careful with her approach or else they would all fall into it. The other waited patiently, each occupied with their thoughts. Batgirl and Robin were casually propped against a tree laughing at their adventures in Gotham while Cyborg was retuning his arm to prepare for the underground conditions. Starfire was standing away from the group, staring off into space. Raven was also staring but not into space. She kept stealing glances at her green teammate who kept checking his transmitter for the map. Time has been good to him she thought. His skinny body was replaced with an athletic tone one. He easily towered over Raven now. She chuckled at the memory of her constantly looking down to speak to him. But that wasn't the only change. He was colder and more serious. Raven couldn't wrap her head around all these changes. Especially the biggest one, she thought as she took a glance at Terra. With all these changes he should be renamed the Changeling. Raven laugh at her joke. Still, she couldn't help but have this gut wrenching feeling that she was the cause of all these changes, and she hated that thought.

"All right, Team gather around" Beast Boy voice broke Raven train of thought. The others quickly stopped what they were doing and gather around their leader.

"I been thinking about a game plan for a while now and well…I think we should spilt up"

"But Friend Why?" Starfire protested already hating the idea of separating. They just got together; surely Beast Boy didn't want to split them up again.

"Sorry Star but there is tons of tunnels down there. It will take us hours to find the right one if we all go together. We'll have a better chance in finding all our enemies if we separate. It's for the best" Beast Boy responded as Starfire lowered her eyes in disappointment.

"So how are we splitting up?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…" Beast Boy started as he pulled up a hologram of the cavern. "The east side has the most levitated and rigged areas. So I was thinking, the most acrobatic and the best flyer in the group should go through here. That means you and Robin, Starfire." Starfire let out a gasp while Robin face showed a sign of discomfort. They both didn't like the idea even if it did make sense.

"So you and Terra take the center tunnel?" Raven asked trying to understand the plan.

Beast Boy shooked his head.

"Actually Terra will be staying outside. We need someone guarding us just in case anybody tries to bury us down there. She has a better sense of the environment up here. You and I will explore the center tunnel."

"What!? Why!?" This was the last thing Raven wanted. She knew she wouldn't be able to control her emotions when it was just the two of them.

Beast Boy let out a sigh as he ran his finger through his hair. "Look, the main tunnel leads straight to the largest area in the cavern. It's highly plausible that's where they are planning to summon trigon. You're the only one who can stop him."

Raven clenched her teeth. "Ok but why do I need you with me?"

Beast Boy was silent for a moment "We don't know what's down there. You don't know if it will be filled with water or covered with rocks. Lucky for you I can withstand any of those conditions. Trust me you're the last person I want to be stuck with. But it has to be done. Deal with it"

Raven flinched at his harsh words. She wasn't expecting that response. It left her speechless and hurt.

Beast Boy ignored her response as he turned his attention to Cyborg and Batgirl.

"That leaves you two to handle the west side."

Cyborg nodded in acceptance. "Sounds like a plan. It will help us become better acquainted." Batgirl said flashing Cyborg a smile.

"I'm finished!" Terra walked towards the group covered in dirt.

Beast Boy walked to the hole that Terra created.

"It was deep but I reached it."

Beast Boy smiled at her. "I knew you would."

Raven felt another pang in her heart. She clenched her chest and sighed. I can't do this she thought.

Her team was oblivious to her feelings, as Beast Boy spoke again.

"If you find anything or if you are in danger, use your transmitters. We don't know what's down there but whatever it is we must stop it. If we fail, the world will end." Beast Boy let those words sink in before he continued. "I wish everybody luck. Titians GO!" With that everybody separated.

The battle was on!


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg and Batgirl walked in silence, their attention focus solely on their environment. They have walked for a few minutes without anything eventful going on. Batgirl twiddled with her thumbs in boredom. She needed some excitement. She was hoping that an enemy would grace her with their presence so she can get some much needed exercise. It's been a while since her last battle and she was worried that she was getting rusty. Sadly, the seemingly never ending tunnel showed no sign of an enemy, only more darkness. She glanced at Cyborg who was walking in silence, his red eye showing no emotion as his flashlight illuminated the darken tunnel. Seeing that he wasn't going to strike up a conversation Batgirl took the opportunity to start one herself.

"So…How does it feel to see all your teammates together again? You must be thrilled."

Cyborg shifted slightly at the sound of her voice but didn't turn to look at her.

"It's surreal. I still can't believe we were separated. Everything feels so...normal…like nothing happened." Cyborg said as he continued to stare down the hall.

"Yeah Robin never stopped talking about his time with the Teen Titans. Bruce was practically begging for him to shut up." Batgirl chuckled at the memory of Batman flinging Robin out of the bat cave so he can get some peace and quiet. "Every date we went on he would mention you guys, he really missed everyone." Especially Starfire Batgirl thought frowning to herself.

Cyborg finally turned to look at Batgirl after hearing her last statement.

"Um…did you say dates?"

Batgirl looked confused for a second. "Um yeah…I know Robin doesn't look like the romantic type but when he asked me to be his girl I couldn't resist." Batgirl said, her cheeks flushed.

"You and Robin are dating!?" Cyborg said flabbergasted.

"Yes we are…Is there something wrong with that?"

Poor Starfire.

"It's n-nothing. Its jus-"

Batgirl held up her hand signaling him to stop, her face instantly serious.

"What is it?"

"Ssshhh…" Bagirl put a finger to her lips as she pointed down the hall. Cyborg squinted his eyes to see what she was looking at.

He could make out a black glob sitting on the floor. Upon closer inspection he could see it wasn't a glob, but a guy.

"This must be one of Brother Blood little helpers. Seriously though, what kind of villain sleeps on the job?" Cyborg asked in disappointment.

Batgirl shrugged her shoulders equally disappointed; this was going to be easy, not much of a workout.

Cyborg walked over to the sleeping figure and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Buddy! Rise and shine!"

The man slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Ugh...what is it?" He rubbed his eye sleepily before looking at Cyborg in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Finally awake huh? Sorry but you're coming with us, and don't even try to resist." Cyborg said as he pointed his cannon in the guy's face.

The guy seemed unimpressed as he let out another yawn.

"So you must be the posse." He let out a sigh. "This sucks…and I was having such a good dream too."

"Sorry buddy…but don't worry. You'll be able to sleep more in prison."

The guy stared at Cyborg for a moment before flashing him a grin. "You're pretty cocky aren't you?"

Before Cyborg could respond his was blasted by dark energy.

"Cyborg!" Batgirl cried out as she rushed to his side.

"I really not in the mood to fight but since you interrupted my nap; I guess I can play for a bit." The man said as he walked closer to Batgirl.

* * *

><p>Terra laid on the ground bored. She stared at the sky in anticipation, she couldn't wait to go back home.<p>

Terra closed her eyes as the memory of the last time she was at home passed through her mind.

"_Beast Boy?" Terra said surprised to see her former green teammate at her doorstep. She quickly shut the door behind her in case her foster parents were wondering who she was talking too._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Beast Boy flashed her grin as he gazed at her knowingly. "I thought you didn't know who I was?"_

"_I-I D-don't! I just…um…" Terra struggled to find an answer._

"_Terra it's okay… I know why you did it. You wanted to be normal right? To forget all of Slade influences, including me."_

"_I'm sorry Beast Boy. I shouldn't have lied."_

_Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I'm sorry…for what I'm about to do."_

_Terra looked confused as Beast Boy shoot her a pleading look. _

"_Please Terra, I need your help. I know I'm asking for a lot here. I'm asking you to give up the normal life that you always wanted but please...I'm desperate."_

Terra couldn't turn away from Beast Boy after hearing his explanation. She left that very day. She owed it to him to help stop the evil that she once helped. After all, she also ended the world in her way when Slade finally thought he won and killed the Titans. She shuddered at the thought of her old mentor. Her feelings conflicted as her mind went back to reality.

"Beast Boy..." Terra whispered softly as she placed her hand over her eyes.

"Your boyfriend perhaps?" A male voice made Terra sprang up.

"Who are you?" Terra asked. Her closed fist glowed yellow as a few pebbles rose off the ground.

The man lifted up his hands innocently. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, just thought you could use some company. You looked kind of bored."

Terra scoffed. "I don't converse with my enemies."

"But I'm not an enemy. Look, here my name is Livius." Livius presented one his hands to Terra motioning for her to shake it.

Terra stared him down as he placed his hand back at his side.

"Don't like handshakes huh? That's ok, I don't like them either. I always thought it was too formal. Not a good greeter at all." Livius said as he casually took a seat on a lone rock

Terra still stood staring down at him in confusion. She looked him up and down, trying to figure out what his deal was. He was wearing black skinny jeans with beat up sneakers and his face was hidden with a green hoodie. Something about him seemed oddly familiar and yet…Terra knew she never met a Livius before.

"Beast Boy…That's the green one right? He did look kind of beastly."

"You were spying on us?" Terra said ready to let a rain of earth upon him.

"Um…sorry but you guys are kind of on my territory, do you blame me? I'm glad you're not bad guys though." Livius pulled out a cigarette. He shook the box towards Terra who shook her head no. Livius pulled out his lighter next and lit the cigarette. Terra finally unclenched her fist and relaxed a bit. He didn't seem all that bad, even though she still didn't understand why he was here. He couldn't be an enemy. No enemy would give away their position and act so friendly. But then again…didn't She do just that? Terra sighed.

Livius let out a puff. "Troubled? Would it happen to do with your green boyfriend being with that cloak chick?"

Terra snorted and looked away from him. "Please, they already broke up. Beast Boy's not the type to put romance before a mission."

"Still, I would be mad with jealously if I saw my boyfriend traveling down a tunnel with his ex. It spells bad news. Don't tell me…you're not a little bit jealous?"

Terra turned to him to respond only to see Livius standing a centimeter from her face. His eyes were pitch black and yet she could have sworn she could see something else in them… a tint of green.

Terra was hypnotize by his eyes and continued to stare into his endless pupils.

Her face went blank and her blue eyes turned dark green.

"You should check on them Terra."

Terra nodded slowly in agreement as she began to sluggishly walk to the hole she created, entering the cavern.

Livius chuckled softly to himself as he let another puff of smoke out.

"My work here is done."

* * *

><p>Batgirl laid on the floor. She struggled to lift up her body but she had no energy. She didn't feel like doing anything despite the fact that her life was in danger. She took a quick glance at Cyborg who was trying to will his body to do the same.<p>

The man towered above Batgirl as he let out a laugh.

"Feeling pretty lazy aren't you?"

"W-what did you do to us?"

"Hehe what's the point of telling? You wouldn't understand. Besides I helped you. You might as well save your energy; there is no way you're going to defeat us. Once we have Raven We ca-"

"Raven? Why do you want Raven?"

"Crap…looks like I revealed too much." The man put his hand over Batgirl's face. "Good bye Batty! it was nice playing with you." He said as his hand was covered in a black glow.

"Segenam!"

The man turned to face the voice who called him.

"Oh…Hey Blood. I was just about to erase our little lamb's posse."

"Don't bother; we must get ready for the ritual. Leave them." Brother Blood said as he began to walk away.

"Are you sure?"

"They are irrelevant to our plans, killing them would be a nuisance." Blood walked past Cyborg and leered down at him. "They are like cockroaches; don't waste your powers on pesky bugs."

"Blood…" Cyborg clenched his teeth as anger rose inside him. If only he could move. He would make Blood eat those words.

"As you wish." Segenam removed his hand from Batgirl's face and followed after Blood. She felt energy return to her.

"Hold it right there you cowards!" Batgirl screamed as she ran in the direction of Blood and Segenam.

"Batgirl, Wait! Don't go!" Cyborg cursed as he looked down at his mechanical legs. That blast had overridden his system causing a malfunction. He looked towards the darken tunnel as he screamed Batgirl's name.

But it was already too late. Batgirl was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Hello everybody, just wanted to say I think the next chapter is going to be a lemon, a hot and heavy scene, a scene with sexual content, a…whatever you want to call it. Just wanted to make sure it was okay with everybody. I'll add another warning when I post it but let me know your thoughts okay? I can't tell you who it's going to be between you'll just have to wait and see but before that I wanted to make sure it was okay with everyone. Keep leaving reviews I love reading them! Okay, till the next chapter~ Bye!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter has mature content! Rated M for mature and um…Rated R for…restricted? Anyway! Lemons in this scene! Sorry but I promise it's relevant!_

* * *

><p>Man is this awkward Robin thought as he and Starfire continued their descent down the tunnel. The tension was high and they haven't spoken a word to each other since they separated. Robin wanted to let out a gusty sigh out but he was scared to even breathe. Starfire was never this quiet. It reminded him of that time when she got mad at him for not calling her his girlfriend. He took a peek at Starfire. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but she always was. When he walked into the tower and saw Starfire's whole new look, he felt the air knocked out him. She looked amazing; in fact just being next to her was causing blood to rush to his face. The thought of what they could be doing in this dark tunnel cause the blood to rush south. As he tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, he heard Starfire let out a gasp. Robin, who was looking down as to not see Starfire, looked up at her to see what she was gasping at. There in front of them was a huge cliff. Robin could barely see but at the top he could make out a large metal door.<p>

"Well Beast Boy did say this area was rigged and levitated. I knew would have to do some climbing."

Starfire nodded in agreement. She continued looking down, avoiding Robin gaze.

"Well I guess we should get started." Robin began to climb the cliff. To his surprise, Starfire began climbing as well.

"Um…Star? Is there any reason why you're not flying?" Starfire looked up at Robin as she grabbed another edge. She let out a grunt as she struggled to lift her body up. She wasn't use to climbing.

"I cannot fly." Starfire said flatly

"What do you mean? Why not?" Starfire gave Robin this look that made realization sink into to him.

Oh yeah that's right. Robin remembered that Starfire couldn't fly when she was confused and not happy. Guilt immediately set into Robin as he realizes he was once again the cause of the Tamaranean inability to fly.

"Sorry…" Robin uttered under his breath as he continued to climb.

They said nothing to each other as they climb up the cliff. After a few minutes they finally reached the top. Robin brushed some dust off him as turned to look at Starfire who was nearing the top. She was out of breath and her face was flushed. Robin walked towards the edge and offered his hand. Starfire glanced at it before she lift her body over the edge of the cliff and brushed past Robin. She stood in front of the door as she tried to figure out how to open while Robin still stood at the edge dumbfounded, his hand still out stretched. Starfire never did something that cold before…no matter how mad she was at him.

"This door has no handle…" Starfire muttered to herself as Robin joined her.

Robin took a quick glance at the door. "It's has number pad, if just give me a second I can crack the sys-"

A blast of energy interrupted Robin as Starfire blew the door off.

"That could work too."

Starfire ignored him as she step into the room with Robin quickly following.

The room was dark and musty. It was filled with files and paper work as shelves blocked their path. Starfire rounded a corner to see a computer light fill the room.

"Looks like someone was on here" Starfire sat down on the chair as she tried to log on to the computer.

"You should look at those files. Maybe we can find something useful."

Robin obeyed and went on the other side of the room. He flipped through some of the files before he found something marked "_Prophecy_".

"Well that looks promising."

Robin began to reach for it but an overwhelming feeling came over him. He let a groan escape his lips as he hunched over in pain. The feeling was fiery, it spread through his whole body, until he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to the floor.

Starfire sighed as she began to rub her temple. She didn't even know why she suggested Robin to look through the files. It should have been the other way around. She didn't understand technology. Heck, she could barely work a toaster. But she was so preoccupied with her discomfort that she suggested Robin look through the files. She wanted him as far away as possible. She hated being alone with him and she hated the memories that was flowing through her mind. The memory once again crossed her mind, the last time she saw Robin.

* * *

><p>"<em>W-what did you say?" Starfire said already beginning to feel tears form and threaten to spill out.<em>

"_I think we should break up." _

_Starfire looked at Robin in shock, she began to blubber and spurt nonsense as she tried to make sense of his sudden declaration. Finally she found the question she wanted to ask._

"_B-but…Why?"_

_Robin looked down at the floor. He didn't know how to say it. _

"_It's for your own good." _

"_You don't know what's good for me!" Starfire screamed as tears streamed down her face. "I know what this is about. I can take of myself Robin; you had nothing to do with the captivity. It wasn't your fault!"_

"_YES IT WAS!" Robin yelled overwhelmed by his emotions. "Don't you see? They came after you because you were my girlfriend! I almost lost you Starfire! I-I don't want you to be in danger because of me."_

"_We're superheroes Robin. Danger is a must."_

"_Not at my own doing. Because of me…You…was almost…r-ra…" Robin stopped himself, he couldn't get the words out. "It's over Starfire…I don't want to put you in danger anymore."_

"_Please…Please don't do this…" Starfire begged. "I love you!"_

"_I know…which is why I'm doing this."_

_Robin walked up to Starfire and kissed her. He broke away from her and they looked into each other eyes. The pain was found in both of them._

"_The way I am now…I'm not strong enough to protect you. That's why I'm leaving, to become stronger. When I'm strong enough, I'll come back for you…I promise." He wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_I love you Starfire…don't forget that."_

* * *

><p>A thud interrupted Starfire thoughts.<p>

"Robin…Are you okay?"

Just as she was approaching him, Robin slowly rose to his feet.

Before she could say anything she felt Robin arms wrap around her.

"Starfire…" he whispered softly as he nibbled on her ear.

Starfire face turned crimson red as she struggled against Robin's grip. She knew she could push him away easily but she didn't want to break his bones in the process.

"Robin what's has gotten into you?"

"I can't help it Starfire, I want you."

Starfire let out a gasp as Robin turned his assault to her neck. She didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about? We broke up already…y-you have to stop." Starfire pleaded despite the fact that she didn't really want him to stop.

Robin removed his lips from her neck to gaze into Starfire's eyes. "Starfire, I never stopped thinking about you. I made a mistake breaking up with you like that, I never should have left. Please…let me show you how much I love you."

Starfire was about to protest. They were on a mission, this wasn't the time for this. But a burning sensation overwhelmed her. She bent over as the burning sensation got stronger and stronger. She leaned on Robin for support as her breathing became normal; she looked up at him her eyes flashed pink before turning green again.

"Robin, I want you too."

She said as she let her lips clasp onto his. Robin opened his mouth slightly as he felt Starfire's tongue explore the contours of his mouth. He tilted his head as he began to fight back, their tongues battling for control. Starfire pulled apart for some air as Robin struggled to take off her suit. He cursed when he couldn't figure out how to take it off. Aggravated and impatient, he reached for his utility belt and pulled out one of his bat-a-rang. He slashed the outfit leaving Starfire completely exposed. Eager, Robin ran his calloused hands through Starfire's silky smooth skin. She felt better than he ever imagined. Starfire moan into his touch as she unclasped his cape. She wanted to feel him too. She was able to get his top off, exposing his muscular chest. She stroke his chest, trailing every single muscular outline, and when that wasn't enough for her, she let her lips trail against his chest. Pleasure coursed through Robin's body at Starfire movements.

He couldn't take it anymore. the burning sensation was back again and stronger than ever.

He needed her…

Now.

Starfire let out a gasp as Robin forced her to the ground. Her groan was replaced with a moan as Robin began to cup her breast. She grabbed a handful of his soft hair as she felt Robin's lips on her chest. She arched her back giving him more access as the grip on his hair increased. Starfire also felt the burning sensation from early return. Motivated by it, she slipped her hand down Robin pants and stroked him. Robin took in a sharp intake of breath at Starfire sudden movement. The pleasure was becoming too much. He pulled down his pants and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He thrust inside her as they both let out a deep moan. He continued thrusting at the pace they set. Starfire was lost in the rhythm, she wouldn't last much longer. She moaned Robin named as she tighten around him. Robin followed soon after her release and they both climaxed together. Their breathing returned to normal as they gazed at each.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from the very beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Brother Blood walked through the dark tunnel with a smile plastered on his face. His plan was going exactly as he planned. Of course he had a few minor annoyances but they were quickly being taken care of. Who knew they would be so useful? He thought as he glanced at Segenam, his face creased with a yawn.

"You're yawning again? Don't tell me a little girl and a broken machine caused you so much trouble?"

Segenam stopped his yawning to respond to Blood. "Not really, but it's still a pain. You know how much I hate to fight…sigh…I already forgot what the dream was about…"

Blood sighed in disgust; if it wasn't for his powers Blood wouldn't stand for this man lazy attitude.

"Anyway, we can't start right? We still don't have Raven yet."

"Yes…but I sent Amon after her. Soon she will be ours and we can start the ritual."

"But the boy is a problem yes? After all she's not technically alone. Shall I go with him?"

Before Blood could respond a blast of smoke filled his lungs and his vision. He coughed hysterically.

"What in the world?" Blood sputter disorientated. A whirring sound cut through the air and before Blood could even react he was knocked down onto his feet.

"What is this?" Segenam shouted as he tried to get his bearings.

"That my friend was the art of deception, a trick I learned from the big bat himself."

"You…" Blood could barely make out the figure through all the smoke but it was starting to clear.

"I finally caught you cowards, this time I'm not letting you escape, you're going to take me straight to this so call ritual and tell me what you want with Raven!"

"Hmph, and if I say no?" Blood asked playfully as he rose to his feet.

"Than my bat-a-rang will have to teach you another lesson."

"Tch…You little brat…You clearly don't know who your messing with. Segenam!"

"Honestly when will you learn" Segenam said as he slowly staggered to his feet, his eyes closed. "You can't win!" He opened his eyes fiercely as they changed into a ghostly grey. But instead of seeing a girl in a bat costume he was once again met with smoke.

"You're using the same trick again?" Segenam managed to cough out as he waved his hand and tried to find his target.

"Heh…I knew it, your little paralyzation spell only works if you can see me." Batgirl laughed in the cover of the smoke "To bad for you…"

"Bitch…WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Suddenly he saw her…well not her…actually he saw what looked like a knee.

"I'm right here!" Batgirl said with a smile as she felt her knee make contact with his jaw. Segenam staggered backwards as he grabbed his face in pain.

"Sorry but I'm not finish yet!" Batgirl threw a wave of bat-a-rangs but they struck the ceiling instead.

"Ha! You miss" Segenam stated in happy victory.

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure…"

Segenam stared at the girl in confusion…wait…what was that sound …it sounded like beeping.

"Oh Shi-" A massive explosion went off before Segenam could even run away as the ceiling fell around him.

"Whew…Well that takes care of that…" Batgirl said as she wiped her hands off "Now…" She turned to Blood. "I just have to take you down…But it doesn't have to be that way. Surrender now and you won't be squashed like you dear friend." She motioned to the rubble.

"Sorry but I don't surrender to cockroaches…"

"So be it…"

At first, there was nothing but a bone chilling silence than Batgirl made her move. She sent a flying kick in his direction but felt nothing but the air.

He's fast. She thought as she landed. She looked around the tunnel but couldn't see him. The explosion kicked up the dust from the earth leaving the tunnel not just dark, but foggy as well.

Relax Batgirl, this is no different from the smoke bomb…just open your senses.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"THERE!" She let her fist fly and smiled at the grunt Blood let out as her fist sunk into his stomach. But she wasn't going let him off that easily; he called her a cockroach after all. Just before Blood hit the ground she grabbed his head and banged her knee against it, letting him fall backwards.

"Had enough?" She towered over him, smirking at the sight of his bloody nose. "Or would you like another beating?"

He chuckled as he removed his hand from his nose. "I'm afraid not my dear…"

"So you're finally ready to give up."

"I think it's you who's ready to give up." A voice said from behind.

"W-what!?" Batgirl turned her head quickly but no longer had the energy to do so. She collapsed on the ground…she knew this feeling.

"How can this be…I blew you up…you should be dead." She said as she struggled to lift up her body.

"Don't worry I'll help you up." Segenam said as he grabbed her harshly by the hair, putting her in a kneeling position in front of Blood.

"Now than how about this, if you beg for my forgiveness, I might just make your death peaceful. What do you say dear? Surely you wouldn't want your last moments of life to be filled with excruciating pain would you?"

Blood brought his hand to his cheek as he felt something wet on it. He pulled his hand back as he realized, she just spat on him.

"Screw you." Batgirl smirked as she could see the anger rising in Blood face. The smirked was wiped away as Blood fist pounded on her face.

"Wretched Brat! And after I offered a peaceful death!" He stopped his beating for a second as a sinister smile crept across his face.

"Blood, Shall I end her now?" Segenam asked wondering if that was what the smile meant.

"No, Let's make her really suffer…by living…"

Segenam looked at Blood puzzled before realization crept through his face.

"You mean…"

"Put her one the ground Segenam. Make sure her back is exposed. I would really hate to miss."

"W-what are you doing!?" Batgirls panicked as fear begin to set in. She could no longer see Blood as Segenam pushed her further to the ground. She struggle against him, her face smothered in the dirt, but the spell was to strong. She couldn't move. She didn't have the energy.

"D-don't!" Batgirl screeched as tears started to form.

"It's a little too late for that my dear…now hold still, this is only going to hurt for second…"

* * *

><p>Robin stared down at Starfire in shock…his breathing finally starting to become normal.<p>

Did that just happen? Did we really just…?

Starfire face looked equally confused as his was. Her once pink eyes were now the same emerald green that they were before this all happened and those eyes were filled with confusion.

"Starfire…I…" Robin started but stopped at the sound of thundering footsteps.

"Batgirl, Are you in here!?" Cyborg yelled entering the room

Starfire let out a screech as she tried to cover herself.

"Cyborg, What are you doing here!? Where's Batgirl!?" Robin asked completely bewildered at the turn of events, and to shock by Cyborg presence to cover himself up.

"Whoa…Guys…seriously? Now wasn't the time to be doing stuff like that. I mean I know you missed him Star but da-"

"CYBORG! Where is Batgirl!?" Robin bellowed interrupting Cyborg flustered blubbering.

Cyborg, who seemed to just remember what he came in here for, returned to his senses.

"W-we got attack by Blood and some new guy, He had us pinned down and…she went after them."

"You mean…You lost her!?" Robin was ready to kill Cyborg, if it was possible, but a painful and agonizing scream pieced through the room.

"That scream…" Starfire looked around confused.

"It sounded like…" Cyborg voice was filled with fear.

"BARBARA!" Robin quickly raced out of the room, his face pale.

"Robin Wait!" Starfire flew after him, her body wiped in a dusty blanket that was covering the books, Cyborg right behind her.

"Robin! Stop!" Cyborg commanded, not ask.

"B-but Barbara…She…"

"Ssh…" Cyborg face was insistently serious and then suddenly he took out his cannon and fired a shot out into the distance.

"OW!" A figure let out as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Jeez…what was that for?" He said massaging his injured shoulder. "Speaking of which how did you find me? I was sure I did the cloaking spell correctly…"

Cyborg tapped the robotic side of his head. "Heat signals."

"Damn…" Robin grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air. "Hey! Hey! why are you mad? I helped you two out didn't I?"

Robin eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about, you mean…?" He glanced at Starfire. "You made us do that?"

"Hey I didn't make you guys do anything… I just increased the lust you guys felt for each other. That was already there. You guys did the rest." The guy said with a perverted grin on his face.

He was responded with a blast of green energy that sent him flying from Robin hand.

"Shut Up!" Starfire face was red with embarrassment.

"Hey cutie, don't be mad. I helped you get back with your boyfriend right? My name is Asmodeus and I-"

"I don't care what your name is! Where is Barbara!?" Robin commanded as he grabbed him by the collar once again.

"I-I don't know, I'm here with you guys. That scream came from across the cavern."

"Take us there."

"I can't do that…Oof!" Asmodeus doubled over in pain as Robin punched him the gut.

"Take us there…NOW!"

"Tch, this sucks…I wasn't supposed to have to fight you…I'm a man of love after all…I don't do well in fights." The sight of Robin raising his fist again set a look of fear across Asmodeus face.

"W-wait! Don't! Damn…I can't believe I'm about to use the spell _she _taught me…" Asmodeus mumbled.

"What are you talking about who is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Asmodeus chuckled.

"Bastard!" Just as Robin was about to make contact, Asmodeus quickly let out "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" His body disappeared from Robin hands and he flew away in the form of a black raven.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin looked on in shock.

"That spell…"

"That chant…"

"That form…"

It was Raven's.

* * *

><p><em>Gasp! What does this mean? Sorry this chapter was so late everyone I been MIA cause of some things and I didn't want those depressing feelings to come through in my stories. I think we will finally have an appearance by our couple who has also been MIA. Who knows maybe you'll even find out just who these mysterious characters are. (Or maybe you know already? :) Keep leaving your reviews! They really make me feel appreciated, and lets me know you're enjoying the story! Okay until the next chapter Bye~_


	8. Chapter 8

_It was a peaceful day at the titan's tower. With no crime fighting schedule for the day, the titans decided now would be a great time to train up. While everybody was up and ready for their training session, there was one member who was still lying peacefully in bed. _

_Beast Boy let out a yawn as he rose from his bed and stretched. He smacked his lips and looked groggily at the alarm clock. 1:02 pm. Meh, it's still early, He thought and with a sigh snuggled back into his covers. Wait a minute…1:02… Wasn't there something schedule at 12…?_

"_CRAP!" Beast Boy scrambled out of bed and bolted to the training room. When he burst through the room of course everybody was already there starting._

_Cyborg was standing next to the doorway taking notes when Beast boy stumbled in._

_He smiled, "Hey BB, nice to see you on time for once."_

"_Sorry Dude, Ugh I don't know what happened I asked Raven to wake me up." _

"_Dude, she's not your mom. Wake your own self up. She probably didn't want to wake you up since you used up so much energy yesterday fighting Adonis"_

"_Hmph, He was light work."_

_Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Sure he was."_

"_So…How's everybody doing?" Beast Boy asked as watched his other teammates train._

"_Pretty good, Starfire's hit accuracy is near perfection and Robin as good as always." Cyborg looked over his note pad. "But surprisingly, Raven not doing that good." _

"_What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked surprise to hear his girlfriend name and "not doing going" used in the same sentence._

"_See for yourself" Cyborg pointed to Raven who was in the corner of the room. Her eyes were close as she quietly chanted to herself. She opened them again and stretched her hand out to a huge weight that must have weighed a ton. The familiar black aura in cased the weight as it shakily begin to rise before snapping and dropping down again. _

"_She's been trying to lift that weight for the past hour." _

_Beast Boy frowned in concern. He knew Raven been out of touch for a few weeks but he assume that she'll be able to handle it but now he was beginning to think maybe she needs some help._

"_I'm going to go talk to her."_

_Cyborg nodded his head and went back to his notes._

_Raven let out a frustrated sigh as Beast Boy approached her._

"_Hey…Everything okay?"_

_Raven wiped her forehead with her hand and frown. _

"_Everything is fine." She said in a monotone voice as she focused her attention back on the weight._

_Beast Boy turned around to see Starfire and Robin leaving and Cyborg giving him a understanding nod. Beast Boy flash him a smile, thanking him for giving them sometime alone._

"_Are you sure beca-"_

"_Yes!" She answered quickly as she tried to in case the weight again with her aura but this time the black energy didn't even reach the weight._

"_Rae…Are you sure you're okay? You don't loo-"_

"_I SAID I'M FINE!" Raven snapped her head around to glare at Beast Boy, Her four eyes, red and filled with anger. Her teeth clenched and her hair blown away in complete rage. Then she gasped and her eyes were the same purple tone that Beast Boy remembered than being. She turned away from him in shame, her back hunched over as if trying to disappear._

"_I-I'm sorry…I-I just…"_

_Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her reassuring. "Rae, it's okay, just tell me what's wrong."_

_Raven bit her lip. "I think we should…break up…"_

_Beast Boy sighed into her neck as he tried to understand her sudden outburst. "Why?"_

_When Raven didn't reply he asked another question. "Do you want to break up?"_

"_No…But I don't want you to hate me."_

"_Raven, I would never hate you."_

_Raven shook her head, "You don't understand, Gar, I…"_

_Beast Boy turned Raven towards him and gazed her face. He tilted her head up with his thumb so he could get good look at her._

"_Raven, I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."_

"_But Garfield-"Raven began but Garfield lips stopped her from protesting anymore._

"_Listen doesn't worry about anything…I will never leave you no matter what happens…" He said as he gently hugged her, her face buried against his chest._

"_I know Garfield…I know."_

* * *

><p>That was two days before she left. Beast Boy thought as he tracked slowly behind Raven, hating the idea of walking next to her. He was still hurt, and all through he still hated her for what she did, for what she said, He also knew he meant those words that he said to her that day <em>"Raven, I would never hate you."<em> Even now, He still loved her. Those feelings completely overwhelm the feelings of hate that was still buried deep inside him. He knew what they had was real, so why? Why did she say those things to him? That was the emotion that was at the max right now, bitter betrayal and confusion. He wanted to ask these things but he knew he couldn't. Personal matters would have to wait until after the mission.

He heard Raven let out an annoyed sigh and stopped walking.

"What is it?" Beast Boy stopped too refusing to be next to her.

"This is a dead end."

Beast Boy looked around to see they have entered an enormous space with no sign of doors, Just earth and rocks.

"This can't be right; it's probably just hidden somewhere. We should look around some more."

"Or you could just admit that you made a mistake. It wouldn't be the first time you made one." Raven muttered the last part under her breath.

"Right after all I'm just an immature fool." Beast boy sarcastically answered.

"I-I didn't say that."

"No, But you **did** say it"

Raven sucked her teeth and turned her attention to one side of the space. "Where should I look?"

"I don't care" Beast Boy said coldly already looking at the opposite side.

"Look I'm going to look over here okay?" Raven heard no response. She turned to look at him.

"Beast Boy, did you hear me?" Beast Boy once again ignored her. Raven could feel rage threatening to tear him apart and Raven was just about to let her do just that. But instead of going straight for the jugular vein, she decided to voice her frustration.

"Okay seriously, what's your problem? You have been an asshole to me all day!"

Beast Boy laughed, "I've been an asshole? That's just rich."

"Yes, you have been. Just because of what happened in the past doesn't mean you can treat me this way…or maybe that dumb bitch Terra has already influenced you."

That set Beast Boy off. "Terra has nothing to do with this!" He angrily stated as he turned finally looked at Raven since they been alone together. "You're the last person to talk! She's not the witch who ripped my heart out!"

Raven could feel her face turn red at the sound of that word. How dare he! He knew how she felt about being called a witch.

"You have some nerve criticizing me, when you're just a green mutant freak!" She said as she walked over to Beast Boy bellowing in his face.

Beast Boy clenched his teeth and whispered dangerously. "Oh so I'm a freak now? You're so pathetic; at least I have people who accept me for who I am. I had a chance to be normal! You were just born a freak! Even my parents accepted me when I turned out this way. Unlike you, you're own parents don't even want you!"

That's when Raven snapped.

"SHUT UP!" She blasted her energy at him and sent Beast Boy flying.

Beast Boy quickly turned himself over in the air and landed on his feet.

He gazed her in shock as he realized that he was looking at Rage instead of Raven.

Crap, I went too far, I should apologize. Beast Boy thought but a voice injected its own opinion.

_No, don't apologize; you have every right to be mad. You did nothing wrong._

Yeah! After all, she was the one who broke his heart…But still…I didn't mean that and I know Raven didn't mean those things either. I was just angry.

_And are you still angry?_

Well, Yes…but-

_Than embrace it. It's not good to bottle up your emotions. Just let the rage out._

And Beast Boy did just that. His green eyes were replaced with bloody red, mirroring Raven's.

He transformed into a T-Rex and with a roar, swung his tail at her. Raven floated higher and grabbed a rock with her energy and flung it at Beast Boy. He caught it in between his teeth and with a mighty bite crumbled it into dust.

Raven floated lower looking for more things to throw at him, just as she was about to grab another boulder, Beast Boy tail knocked her into the wall.

Beast Boy sneered at her as she crawled out of the crater that she just created.

_Yes! This is what she deserves; Let her feel the same pain that she caused you._

No wait this isn't right…I don't want to hurt her. Beast Boy grabbed his head in frustration as he tried to shake the negative voice out his head.

_Don't fight it…Embrace it…Embrace the rage._

No…I can't…

_Beast Boy…_

NO! I won't hurt her!

Beast boy eyes flicked green again as he blinked in confusion. He shook his head to get his thoughts together again.

Was I just under a spell? He looked for Raven and found her glaring at him with a look of utter blood lust.

She's still under the influence he thought; I'll have to break it.

"Raven" He took a step towards her. Raven let out a roar and charged at him her fist glowing.

"Raven, Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Beast boy begged as he struggled to dodge her kicks and punches. "Please snap out of it!" Raven finally connected one of her punches with his face. Beast Boy staggered backwards a bit daze but quickly back flipped as he barley dodged a boulder Raven just flung at him.

She's really trying to kill me, Looks like I have no choice but to be rough. He thought as he transformed into a gorilla. He charged at Raven, punching a few rocks that Raven desperately threw at him, having nothing that could deal more damage. When he finally reached her, he transformed himself back to normal and tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Raven said struggling to free herself from Beast Boy grip.

"No I won't! Not until you calm down!" He grabbed her wrists and forced them back down.

"Dammit! Beast Boy, if you don't get off of me…"

"Why did you leave?" Beast boy's voice stopped Raven frantic struggling.

Raven stared in shock. She didn't know what to say. "I loved you and yet you threw me away like thrash, tell me why Raven. I need to know. I deserve to know" She looked away from him at the sight of his eyes beginning to fill with tears. She knew she would crack if she saw him cry. This was just like the night, but this time Beast Boy wasn't going to let her run.

He removed one of his hands from her wrist and used it to sharply turn her head towards him.

"Look at me!" Beast Boy desperately pleaded. He needed answers. This question has been on his mind for years and he was going to make sure she answered it.

"No, I can't." Raven eyes were shut tightly close.

"Why because you're afraid that if you look at me you'll tell the truth?"

"Get off of me!" Raven began to struggle again.

"No! not until you tell me!"

"No…"

"Raven!"

"I HAD TOO!" She finally shrieked as the tear finally spilled from her eyes.

Beast Boy gazed down at her for a moment before speaking "What do you mean…?"

"I couldn't control myself when I was with you. Being with you had open up so many emotions for me I couldn't control them all. I didn't want to hurt you." She said through the tears.

"Raven how could letting your emotions free hurt me?"

"My powers wouldn't respond or sometimes they would go out of control. You made me feel things, I wasn't excepting that."

That's when Beast Boy remembered all the time Raven lost control. That time in the training room, the time when they first kissed and Raven cause all the light bulbs in the tower to break. The times when they were fighting crime and Raven would accidentally hit Beast Boy, It all made sense.

"Don't you see…? I had to leave. I needed to time alone to sort out these feelings. I always use to ignore my emotions but during that time away I was able to understand each of every one of them. I couldn't do that before because of all the interruptions. Why do you think I am able to cry right now without taking this whole cavern down?"

Beast Boy sighed in frustration as everything began to make sense. But he still had to ask. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did try! But you wouldn't listen to me. And I knew if I told you I needed to go away you would have went with me, or even followed me. I needed to do this alone. I knew the only way you were going to leave me alone was if I made you hate me. So…" Raven trailed off as she knew he remember that night very well. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Beast Boy chuckled lightly "Well, your plan failed. I never stopped loving you, Raven I still do."

"Gar…"

Beast Boy leaned down and closed his eyes as Raven closed her as well. Just as their lips were about to touch a voice interrupted them.

"Garfield…" Terra was standing at the entrance; her face showed her distress and was flowing with tears.

"Terra?" Beast Boy removed himself from Raven. "What are you doing down here?" He started walking towards her but Raven hand stopped him from moving any further.

"Beast Boy, wait…" Raven examined Terra in confusion. Something was off about her. The look in her eyes she knew she seen that look somewhere before. "I think Terra is under a spell."

Before Beast Boy could respond, Terra voice was heard once again.

"You witch! You took him from me, well if I can't have him, THAN NO ONE CAN!" Terra eyes glowed yellow and her hair began to float as the cavern began to shake and rumble.

"She's trying to bring the ceiling down!" Raven screamed as she tried to regain her balance.

"Terra, DON'T!" Beast Boy began to run for her but Raven quickly grabbed him and placed a shield around them as earth began to fall around them.

As the dust began to settle, Raven let the shield down and coughed.

"Terra!" Beast Boy quickly rushed to her, her body hidden underneath the rocks, her hand the only thing visible.

"We have to get her to the hospital." He frantically tried to remove some of the earth off of her. "Raven! Help me!" He turned around to look for her. "Raven?" She was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Raven approached the figure. "It was pretty smart of you to hide the portal within the wall, that always been you specialty hasn't it?"<p>

The figure chuckled, "We can't all be great teleporters, Raven"

"So you guys are behind this. I should have known."

"Livius spell gave it away huh?"

"And I'm guessing you're the one who influence me and Beast Boy Amon?"

He shrugged. "I tried too but I guess his wrath was a little too low."

"You guys had your fun…Now it's time for this to end."

"Dear Raven" Raven turned to the voice. "The fun has just begun."

There stood Brother Blood with Segenam, Livius, and Asmodeus right behind him. Amon moved from his spot and joined them.

Raven glared at the scene before her. Her four brothers, standing with the enemy, what a twisted family reunion.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello Everyone! I wanted to respond to Annatheavidreader review so I put the author note up here. You're are right! I did tie this story with the original source material, the comic, but i did change somethings. I plan on including other stuff from the comic as well but it wont be used in the same context. I tried to make Raven's brothers names reflect their sins. As for the other brothers well you have to keep reading to find out what happened to them, Thanks for all the love and reviews everyone! Please keep reviewing I enjoy reading them. Okay onto the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Azarath. This place was a safe haven for many as well as a learning center for one great titan. That titan would one day become one of the strongest superheroes to ever hit the earth. But right now the future titan was just quietly sulking in the corner while her teacher attempted to educate her on her powers.<em>

_"See Raven with just a flick of my hand all matter is in my command. You too can possess this power, with the right guidance and control, there is no limit to what you can do Raven…Raven?" Azar turned her attention away from the humongous rock that she just lifted to her young prodigy whose back was facing her._

_"Raven, are you listening to me?_

_ Raven continued to look up at the sky as if all of life answers were written there. Azar sighed before walking slowly to her student. Raven has been out of touch for a few days but she merely assumed it was because she was coming to age. She couldn't believe 13 years has passed since Arella had come to Azarath. With her she brought a bundle of joy that Azar has come to see as her daughter. But how powerful that bundle would become was yet to be realized then. Azar knew sooner or later the pupil must suppress the teacher. She smiled at that thought. She could only imagine all the things Raven could accomplish with her powers. She only wanted the best for her. Despite the fact that she was the product of evil Azar knew that Raven was far from it. She hoped that Raven would grow old, pass that forsaken prophecy that foretold her death, and perhaps have a family of her own. But before that, Azar thought as she approached her young scholar, we must first deal with the present._

_"What troubles you Raven?"_

_Raven turned her head slightly at the sound of her teacher addressing her so close. She glanced at her for a second before lifting her head back to her sky._

_"Mom hasn't come in a while." Silence greeted Raven statement. Unsure of what to say to this Azar merely breathe an agreement to the obvious._

_"Yes"_

_"Why?"_

_Raven turned herself fully, her intense gaze on Azar waiting impatiently for her answer._

_"Raven," Azar began as she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. "You must understand. Your mother loves you very much she just…" Raven violently slapped her hand away._

_"It's just what? It's just hard to love the child of your rapist, don't sugar coat things Azar! I see the look of hate in her eyes. She hates me. She thinks she gave birth to a monster. I bet…she's regretting the decision of letting me live…"_

_"Raven that's not true"_

_"It is true! She can't even stand to look at me! That's why she isn't here." The temple began to shake and rumble as Raven continued her rant with tears streaming down her face._

_"Raven please you need to calm down."_

_"You know what? I actually agree with her. She should have killed me. Don't you see? There no hope for me. You guys should just kill me now, before my sixteen birthday, there is no stopping Trigon influence." Raven sobbed silently to herself as Azar wrapped her arms around her._

_"That's enough Raven. You must have faith. There good in everyone…you just have to unlock it."_

_"How can there be good in me when I was born from evil? You're an idealist Azar, there nothing but death in me, Death and pain."_

_"Raven, you don't how much of a success you are."_

_Raven looked up at Azar in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"My dear child…There is more to you than meets the eye." Azar gently wiped the tears from Raven as she led her towards the pond of knowledge._

_"Why do you think Trigon wants you so badly?"_

_"Because…I'm his only daughter, The only gateway to his evil intentions and the other realms."_

_"True…you are his only daughter but you're not his only gateway."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You see Raven, Trigon attempted to create other gatekeepers but they all failed."_

_"What happened to them? Did he…"_

_"Oh no…They are still very much alive. Trigon is still trying to find a use for his little creations. Look there Raven." Raven pointed to the pool as it began to swirl and twirl as an image filled the pond._

_Raven bent down to get a better look. "Who are they?" She asked puzzled_

_"They are…your brothers."_

_"Brothers? I thought I was an only child. You mean mother conceived with Trigon before?"_

_"No my dear Raven, You are only half demon. Your brothers were conceived by pure demons, pure evil."_

_"But, you said there were good in everyone. Why didn't you try to help them?"_

_"I did…but some locks are harder to break than others. They were too deep in. They only serve your father now."_

_Raven lowered her head in sadness._

_"Don't fret Raven. I didn't show you them so you can feel sorry for them." Azar placed her hand in the pond and the image of Raven's brother was gone. "I wanted to show you what you could have become if your mother didn't bring you here."_

_Raven removed herself from the pond and faced her teacher, a look of determination on her face._

_"I'm ready; teach me all that you know. I will make sure my mother decision will not be wasted."_

_Azar smiled at her brave pupil. She could already see the powerful woman she was going to be._

_"Good. Now than Raven, This will be your toughest lesson yet but once you mastered it you will be-"_

* * *

><p>"Hello! Earth to Raven!" Raven groaned as her eyes struggled to make out the figure that was in front of her.<p>

"Jeez, Segenam, I think you over did it with the sloth spell." Asmodeus chuckled as he waved his hand back and forth in front of Raven face.

"Shut up you idiot. Do you know how hard it is to control? I struggle everyday not to put myself to sleep." Segenam spat out as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Yeah we can't all be horn dogs like you. I'm actually a little jealous. Your power is the most innocent of all us. Lust is needed for the human race to survive right? All I ever cause is a lot of bad blood and broken relationships." Livius sighed as he light his cigarette.

"Our powers are human nature Livius. The world would cease to exist without it. You can't have good without evil. All of our sins are needed." Amon answered from across the room his arms crossed and his face reflected a look of annoyance.

Livius snorted. "Our old man sure didn't think the world needed greed and gluttony. He burnt them to a crisp as soon as they were born."

"Not that I could blame him. Who would want a fat cow and power hungry moron running around in there dimension? We were just lucky he found grace in us." Asmodeus turned from Raven to join his brothers' conversation.

"And we don't need a perverted scum running around either. With all the stuff you tried I'm surprise incest isn't on your list. Now would be the perfect chance." Segenam joked.

"Ew Gross man! That's just wrong! Besides I'm not into Goths but that red head was seriously cute."

"You mean the alien?"

"No not her! That human chick, the one with the obsession with bats; I like to take her on pleasurable experience if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what you mean…funny I didn't know you had a thing for cripples."

"What are you talking about she's no-"

"Quiet! She's waking up." Amon quickly hushed the others

"I thought she was already awake she was just out of it."

"Asmodeus if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to tear you to shreds!" Amon grabbed him by the collar.

"Be cool Bro! Be cool!"

"What's going?" Raven let out another groan. She could finally clearly see her surroundings. She began to evaluate what she was seeing. Let's see here…a muscular guy with a crew cut shaking a skinny guy with hair almost as long as Starfire. Another guy to the right with bags so deep he must not have slept for weeks and another guy smoking a cigarette to the left who must have the same love of hoodies as I do. I wonder why they are all looking at me.

"She must still be out of it. Raven do you know who we are?" Asmodeus cautiously approached Raven after Amon set him down.

Amon scoffed. "All we have to do is show her our eyes and she'll get the picture. Looky here Raven, these eyes look for familiar to you?" Amon eyes flashed red as his brothers did the same. Raven blank and confused stare was replaced with a look of realization and hatred.

"Trigon!" Now she remembered, these men are her brothers. She attempted to lunge at them but she realized she was chained up.

Amon chuckled at her attempt. "Down girl, we don't want to fight you. Not that you could beat us anyway. Unless you want another snooze fest from Segenam I suggest you relax."

Raven sucked her teeth before settling back down into her chains. Easy Raven just control you emotions until they create an opening for you…for now let's just get as much information as we can.

"Where's Blood?"

"Preparing for the ritual, don't worry he won't be long."

"So you guys are keeping an eye on me till than right? Making sure I don't escape."

"Aw don't be like that Raven." Asmodeus took a seat in front of Raven excitedly. "I always wanted to meet you! My only sister! You don't know how much it sucks being with a bunch of dicks all day…literally."

Raven almost let out a laugh but she remembered he was her enemy and stifled back the laugh. Still, Asmodeus reminded her of Beast Boy a little…No! What she was thinking? He was nothing like beast boy. He doesn't even look like him. Raven took this chance to look over her brothers. They all looked closed to her age but maybe a couple of years older. Asmodeus had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail with a red ribbon. He wore a white shirt that desperately needed to be button up and plain black slacks with dress shoes. Amon was almost as big as cyborg but robotic parts were replaced with muscle. He had on a black wife beater and a pair gray sweats and black sneakers. Segenam looked complete unruly with a plain tattered t-shirt, faded jeans, and socks. If Raven had the energy she would have asked where they were but she decided not to question her enemies' wardrobe taste. As for Livius his favorite color was differently green and if the hoodie didn't cover up his face she would have guess his hair was too.

"You guys dress pretty human for a bunch of demons."

"Ha, funny we could say the same about you Raven. Sorry that we don't have the same pale skin and dark purple hair as you." Amon sarcastically rebutted. "I guess it makes it pretty difficult to live normally. I suppose that's why you decided to run around playing hero with a bunch of costume wearing freaks."

"Speaking of freaks, are you and that green human a thing? He was oozing more lust than alien girl and mask face." Asmodeus curiously asked.

"That doesn't matter! Can you guys enlighten me on what you're planning to do with me?"

"Sorry Raven that's classified information Blood orders."

"She know we're summoning Trigon you idiot." Livius sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "She just doesn't know how."

"Oh…so can we tell her."

"Of course not, if we tell her she'll find out a way to stop it."

"Oh right sorry Raven…But you can ask me anything else! I just can't believe I'm really meeting you, Azar told me so much about you I…"

"Azar? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know? The great mystic Azar was once our teacher as well. But unfortunately just like our father she didn't find grace within us and we were exiled from Azarath."

"I thought you choose to live with Trigon." Raven stuttered visibly shock by this information.

"Ha! How could we when all he kept thinking about was you, his gateway to his future! He didn't want anything to do with us. So he locked us into another a dimension until he could find some use for us." Amon said his voice shaking with anger. "And he did, after all he couldn't have captured you again since you and your costume crew turned him into dust. Now after all these years we can finally prove ourselves to him. Who knows maybe he might offer the earth to us as a prize once he conquered it."

Livius shook his head as he dropped his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it. "You know as well as the rest of us do that once we summon Trigon he will destroy us just like our other brothers."

"It's all because of her!"

"It's not Raven fault Amon."

"The hell it isn't! Locked away for a century only to be free to fetch the same girl that put us there in the first place! This all her fault! Now we're going to die just to bring back the pride of Trigon!"

Livius let out a dry laugh and nodded his head in agreement. "A fool's errand…"

"It doesn't have to be that way!" Raven pleaded from her spot "Please if you just let me go-"

Her brothers stiffen around her as the door to the room was opened and Blood stepped through with a smile on his face.

"Everything is prepared?" Livius asked although he already knew the answer judging by Blood expression.

"Yes...We can begin the ritual. Trigon return is only merely minutes away." Blood laughed as he approached Raven. "And it's all thanks to you his only daughter." He grabbed Raven by her chin and lifted it towards him. "To think it took six tries to get to you." Blood scoffed before letting her go.

"Segenam, Knock her out, we don't need her fighting us." Blood order as he left the room.

Raven heart began to pound as Segenam approach her.

"Please..."

"I'm sorry..."

His gray eyes was the last thing she saw before she was once again thrown into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Ugh…What happened? Barbara thought as she lay on the ground. She was drowsy and the environment was hazy to her. As she tried to remember what happened, she struggled to lift herself off the ground. She screamed in agony and collapsed back onto it. It was no use she couldn't move. Hell she couldn't even turn to look behind her. All she knew was her lower body was killing her and for some strange reason she couldn't feel her legs.

"Barbara!" She thought she imagined the voice that she had come to love. But then she heard it again and it was filled with desperation.

She opened her mouth to talk, to let him know he was close to finding her, But her throat was beyond dry. She was in so much pain. With the last of her strength she called out to him.

"D-Dick!"

"Barbara?" She finally saw her beloved come into view with Cyborg and Starfire right behind him. She was glad to see Cyborg was okay and she could see the guilt on his face.

She let out a groan before she smiled as Robin knelt down and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm glad you found me."

"Barbara…" Robin said her name as he looked down at her; she could see the tears threatening to come out his eyes. Those tears sent a panic through her.

"What is it? I'm fine."

She looked to see the same look of pain and shock on Starfire and Cyborg face. It was then that she noticed the pool of blood around her.

"He must have crushed her spinal cord." Cyborg muttered, the guilt was overwhelming as he took in the scene before him. If only he wasn't malfunctioning, he could have prevented this. He want to desperately look away but he couldn't bring himself too. "We have to get her to a hospital before she bleeds out."

Robin tried to get up with Batgirl in his hands but she let out another gut wrenching scream.

"It hurts!"

"Damn it! Someone called Beast boy! We have to get her out of here"

Starfire reached for her transmitter and called Beast Boy. It ring a bit before Starfire said "He's not answering!"

"Well try again!" Robin said frustrated and scared. He didn't want to lose her, not like this, he couldn't think about the fact he just cheated on her.

Before Starfire could try again, a green grizzly bear began walking towards them with a girl draped across its back

Starfire flew over to him. "Friend! Batgirl has been seriously injured. We must leave and seek medical attention!"

Beast Boy transformed back to normal wearing the same look of despair that Robin was wearing.

"I know Terra is hurt too. Here, you guys go get help." He said as he gently handed Terra to Cyborg.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Raven" And with that he transformed into a cheetah and raced down the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Raven opened her eyes as she let out a yawn. She knew Segenam just cast his sloth spell on her again and she was just waking up. But what she couldn't understand is why she was chained up and wearing a…Wedding Dress? She looked around for her brothers instead she saw Blood with his back towards her reading a scroll.<p>

What the hell is going on she thought as she struggled against her chains.

Hearing the clinking, Blood turned to face her with a smirk.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to broke those my dear. I cast an enchantment on you while you were sleeping, You won't be able to use your powers for a while."

Raven glared at him. "What is this? What are you planning on doing to me?"

Blood shrugged before he smirked again. "I am merely for filling your father prophecy."

Raven faced was filled with confusion. The prophecy didn't say anything about a wedding dress.

Blood chuckled lightly at her obvious confusion. "When the embodiment of pride meets the blood of evil the maker will return and seek vengeance on this ill-fated world." He stepped closer to her as he gently stroked her cheek. "My Dear, I'm obviously the blood of evil. Now who do you think the embodiment of pride is?"

Raven thought back to her brothers, their powers, all influenced by one of the seven deadly sins. It couldn't be possible that she also... Her face paled as she realized.

"That's right, You, Raven, as the daughter of Trigon also has the power to control a sin. How lucky for you to control Pride, one of the most powerful of them all. Too bad those monks were too afraid of it. They never showed you your true potential. It's a pity." He let his finger glide across her lips. "And now we have to meet, Oh I can't wait to taste those lips of yours Raven. Not only will I be co-ruler of Trigon's new world but I'll also be married to his beautiful daughter. What a wonderful prophecy this is."

"No…" Raven whispered as fear overtaken her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her and Blood married? No!

Amon entered the room and he cleared his throat alerting Blood of his presence.

"We are ready to begin the ceremony."

Blood smiled and faced Amon. "Let's begin than."

Amon snapped his fingers and the other brothers entered.

They took their spots, with Livius and Amon standing on the opposite side of her, Segenam standing next to the entrance and Asmodeus holding a black book stood in front of Raven and Blood. I guess he's the priest. Raven thought as she tried to get Livius or Amon attention. They were her brothers, they weren't close but surely that had to see this was wrong. They have to help her but they ignored her. Finally she sent a plea full glance at Asmodeus since she knew Segenam was probably asleep. Asmodeus eyes caught her and they stared at each other for a moment. Raven could tell he didn't want to do this as he frowned but he looked down at the book and began the ritual.

"We, Acedia, Ira, Invidia, and Luxuria, will be the witnesses to these two beings becoming one. We thank them as they summon the highest one, Lord Trigon." Asmodeus looked at Livius, knowing the signal, He took out a gold cup with a engrave Raven with horns and gold dagger and Amon pulled out on as well.

Raven watched in horror as Livius sliced Blood's palm and watched the blood trickle into the cup. She struggled frantically in her chains as Amon moved to the do the same.

"Please…" She begged painfully.

Amon furrowed his eyebrows before reluctantly cutting her hand. Raven winced as she watched her blood mixed with Brother Blood. The pain was nothing compared to the pain of knowing she was about to summon Trigon against her will, and by marriage no less.

"Now that the embodiment of pride blood has mixed with the Blood of evil, they may meet and become one." When Asmodeus closed his book and Blood gave her a lustful look Raven knew it was time to kiss the bride. She wasn't having it.

"If you kiss me I'll bite your tongue off!" She hissed.

Blood chuckled. "I guess I'll have to use tongue later than." He held her chin and forced her to look at him.

"NO!" Raven screamed as tears streamed down her face. "Please, Help! Someone!"

"Just relax my dear…" Blood said as he brought his face closer, his lips only few centimeters away. "It will be over soon." He closed his eyes and tilted his head.

A loud bang went through the room as large green tiger burst through the door.

"Oh Shit…Her boyfriend's here." Asmodeus sighed as he backed away from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy took one look at Blood, holding Raven's face with her eyes filled with tears before he let out a ear screeching roar and leap onto Blood. He bit him hard on the arm and dragged him off of Raven.

Blood screamed in pain and Beast Boy continued to bite him. "Get him off of me!"

Intimidated, Amon was the only one who stepped forward and pried Beast Boy off of Blood and threw him across the room.

Amon cracked his knuckles as Beast Boy transformed back to normal "Wow, I didn't think it was possible but you look even more like a pussy than when you was tiger."

Beast Boy glared at him and clenched his jaw before smirking. "Hmph, you won't be saying that for long. Actually you won't be saying anything after I tear you to shreds."

Amon laughed, He actually was beginning to like this guy. He could feel something in him when he was under his influence. He could feel it buried inside him and he couldn't wait for it to be release. His eyes flashed red as he placed Beast Boy under the same spell as before. It would take his entire wrath to be release before that thing will come out.

"Let's see you try." Amon taunted as Beast Boy lunged at him.

Raven could only watch as a wrath influence Beast Boy fought her brother. She looked at her chains again. She has to get out of here. If Amon pushes Beast Boy to far, the beast will come out and then there would be no stopping him. Beast Boy tried in the past to control it, but he could only manage a few minutes of control before going ballistic with rage. Luckily, are the battles when he needed to be the Beast ended within a couple of seconds. But with three others brothers and a pissed Brother Blood, Raven knew that an out of control Beast wouldn't stand a chance. Just as she was about to chant to see if that would work, she was surprised to see Asmodeus standing next to her.

She looked at him puzzled and couldn't help but hope that he would help her. Asmodeus smiled at her before saying a chant of his own. The chains exploded around her wrist and ankles. Raven rubbed her wrist before looking up at Asmodeus.

"Thank you." Raven smiled. She knew she didn't know these guys but she could already feel the bond between them. They cared about her and she cared about them. Who knows maybe after this was over she could convince Robin to let them join to the team. She could see good in them just like Robin saw good in her. Oh wait…Robin not the leader anymore.

Asmodeus voice interrupted her happy thoughts about the future.

"Come on, Let's go while Blood is distracted."

"I can't leave him." Raven looked back at Beast Boy as he fought Amon.

"Relax, Amon just putting on a show for Blood. He will stop as soon as we can get you to safety."

Raven looked over to Blood who watched their battle with a happy grin on his face; He wasn't paying her any mind. Raven nodded as she left the room with Asmodeus.

Amon was out of breath as he dodged another punch by Beast Boy current form, a gorilla.

This guy has some kind of energy he thought. He looked towards Livius for a second who gave him the thumbs up that Raven was safe. Amon smiled before turning his attention back to Beast Boy. His eyes turned red and he watched as Beast Boy eyes turned green again. Beast Boy looked dazed and confused. Amon chuckled as he realized that Beast Boy probably doesn't even remember why he was so angry. That's how anger always work and ever time Amon cast a spell on someone that has no real reason to be angry he couldn't help but laugh at their stupid attempt to figure it out. But enough of that Amon thought as he turned his attention to Blood who was visibly upset and confused.

"What is the meaning of this Amon? Why did you stop?"

"It's over Blood." Livius said as he stepped closer.

"I can see that!"

"No, He means it's over Blood. We will never let you have Raven." Segenam said standing next to Livius and Amon.

Blood laughed evilly while Beast Boy mouth fell open in shock. "You fool, you already completed the ceremony! All I have to do is kiss her an-"

Segenam shook his head. "This ceremony was a fake. Marrying Raven won't bring Trigon return. The prophecy was wrong."

"No…that can't be…those scrolls weren't fake…How dare you disobey your father wishes? You were sent here to complete this prophecy!"

"Our only jobs were to set you free and let you know about it. We did our jobs so we will not be punished."

"So that means the prophecy is true? it just can't be completed by marriage..."

"We will never tell you how to complete it."

Blood faced twisted up into a sinister sneer. "No need…I already figure it out."

Segenam face fell. "NO! Stop him!" Livius lunged at Blood but missed as landed on the ground. Amon swung at him but Blood dodged and continued to move. Segenam eyes turned grey as he tried to find Blood but he was already gone.

"NO! Fuck! WE HAVE TO WARN ASMODEUS!" Segenam shriek frantically.

Beast Boy looked at them in confusion. He thought they were his enemies but the fact they just betrayed Blood told him otherwise. In fact they look like the legitimately care about Raven.

"Where is he going?"

Segenam frowned before sighing and facing Beast Boy. He bit his lip, not wanting to be the one to tell him, but he knew he needed to know.

"To consummate their marriage"

* * *

><p>You guys are going to hate me for what's going to happen to Raven in the next chapter. The end is coming soon I think but don't worry I still have more in store for this story. Please Review! Byez<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Beast Boy eyes grew wide at Segenam statement. The words he just said flew through his head and the realization to what those words meant began to sink in. The thought of Blood doing _that_ with Raven made his blood boil and then at that moment he remembered something important, the fact that He and Raven had never took their relationship to that level. Now, He was beginning to fully come to terms with the fact that she was about to lose something that she would never be able to get back. He's heart was in a frenzy. He's breath quicken. All reasonable thinking began to leave his head. All he knew was that he had to go.

"Wait!" Not a second was spared as the enraged and fearful Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and raced out the room.

Amon shuddered in fear; the rage Beast Boy was feeling was overwhelming. If he caught Blood he knew he was as good as dead.

"Come on! He may need back up." Livius said as raced out of the room with his brothers close behind.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Raven finally asked as the elaborate tunnels began to get more confusing. For some reason light was not essential here and the further deep they went the more the darkness consumed them. She fumbled around for a bit before being forced into holding onto Asmodeus's clothes for support.<p>

"Don't worry we're almost there…" Asmodeus motioned to a growing light at the end of the tunnel.

The light grew deeper until they stepped into the wide open space. Raven shield her eyes as they began to adjust to the change of light. She forced her eyes to take in this new view that she was just now seeing.

They were outside now. The walls of earth surrounded them but she could see the blue sky in view. Being in the tunnels really did alter your sense of time. She felt like she was in there for hours and that it would be night time by now. Her gazed fell on something and her mouth gaped open at the sight of it.

The pool was rich and a powerful water fall poured into the silver bowl lining. Amazingly so, it did not spill over. The blue of the water seemed to sparkle as the mist of the blast washed over her. It was beautiful, breathtaking in fact. It seemed very familiar as well.

"Azar used these ponds and pools as gateways to us." Raven turned towards Asmodeus at the sound of his voice cut her off from this beautiful sight.

"It's thanks to this that we was able to see many things…including you."

Raven grimaced at the longing look in Asmodeus eyes. She could see the hurt at being separated. They have missed her…Wanted to see her perhaps even wanting to be a family. But because of their blood line, it could never be possible…Until know. This twisted prophecy and mission brought them together but maybe now they could be _together._ She could see the good in them and maybe with the right choice of words she could convince the others to let them join. Starfire would surely understand as well as Cyborg. It may take Robin a few tries but he would crack eventually…and him… Raven clenched her jaw as she stood from the pool. She decided. She wouldn't let Trigon take them away from her. They will be together and…they will be happy. With a smile she turned to face her brother but no sound came out as she saw Blood behind him. She watched in horror as Blood took a knife out and pulled his arm back. At that moment she found her voice.

"NO!"

It was too late. Asmodeus turned just in time to see the man who stabbed him in the heart.

He let out a groan as he collapsed on the ground, blood oozing from his body, seeping closer to Raven feet.

Blood smirked as wiped the knife off. "You were always the weakest out of all them. Trigon, should I have killed you off as well."

"You Bastard!" Raven screeched as she ran towards to him with her fist raised. Blood leered at her as he took one good swipe across her face with the knife. Raven dodged but the knife still penetrated slightly. The small cut on her cheek began to bleed.

"Damn it…" He'll pay for that, she thought before attempting to rise to her feet. But it was then that she realized she couldn't feel anything. Her feet were not responding to her even at the sight of Blood walking closer to her.

_Move!_ Nothing _Move Damn It!_ He stopped in front of her.

"Sorry my dear, But I'm afraid you will find it increasingly difficult to move. This knife is very special you see-"

"Spare me" Raven interrupted "It doesn't matter how potent the paralysis is, it will go away and when it does…you're dead."

Blood chuckled at Raven blood chilling threat. "This is no mere paralysis. It took me years to come up with this. Using the strains from polio victims I was able to create this master piece. While it is true you are unable to move you will still feel every bit of pain. Which will be most needed for me to enjoy what I'm about to do to you."

Raven felt a chill go up her spine. No amount of torture will make her bow down to Blood.

"There's nothing you can do to hurt me. My emotions are in control."

Blood laughed darkly. "We'll see about that" He whispered dangerously as he slid off his pants. It was then that Raven began to panic. Seeing that lustful look in his eyes, the fact that she couldn't move and all those tunnels made the idea of her being rescue just in the nick of time seemed like a dream. She realized even more when Blood striped of his underwear allowing her to see how much he wanted her.

No…No…No…No… Raven attempted, No, willed her body to move. But the response was nothing but a twitch of her finger.

"Please…" She begged to her body as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so glad it doesn't paralyze your face." He said as he forced Raven to the ground. "I would hate not to be able to hear you pleas. I think I find that more pleasurable to than fucking you." He ripped her leotard open and removed her cloak. The hungry look in his eyes, as well as the drool on his mouth and his flushed face at the sight of Raven's naked body filled her with disgust. She didn't want him to look at her like this. She tried to turn her head away but the cursed paralysis wouldn't allow her that blessing. She was forced to watch her enemy lean forward and kiss her. His tongue invaded her mouth and the taste of his sour breath churned her stomach. She looked towards the entrance, hoping someone would come but nothing but darkness greeted her from the hole. It's so ironic that this disgusting thing is about to happen in such a beautiful place. She stared at the sky and tried to leave to her safe haven as Blood's tongue worked his way down her body. It was no use, She couldn't focus…She couldn't escape.

Blood moaned against her breast. "I can't wait any longer." He lifted up her legs and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

Raven lost it than. She screamed and cried bloody murder, not caring about how pride less she looked. She begged to the sky to not let this happen. Her emotions were in whirlpool. Frustration over the fact that her body wouldn't thrash around and instead silently enduring what Blood was during. Humiliation, at the sound of Blood laughing, enjoying her pleas for help. Anger that she was helpless despite being a superhero, the daughter of a demon with the power to destroy the world and finally Sadness that her first time will be taken away from her instead from the man she loved. Then she felt it…The indescribable pain. She froze as Blood entered her hard. The tears were unstoppable at this point and she lost her will to scream. She lay silently as Blood continued thrust into her. The sounds he was making began to fade away. Raven wanted nothing more to die at that moment and as the darkness seem to overtake her it would seem like she would get her wish. But, just as she was about to fade into the darkness her eye caught a glimpse of something green. Her light brought her back to the tragic reality and the look on his face set emotions on a spin. She felt something awaken inside of her. But then she realized that Blood was still thrusting into her, completely unaware to the new audience and Beast Boy…was... watching. The whole situation set her off. Her beloved watching her getting raped, seeing her in this most vulnerable state. Raven couldn't stop herself from releasing the maker. With the last of her strength she let out a painful screech.

"NOOOOOOO!" Her body exploded, surrounding her in light As Blood was tossed back a few feet.

She continued to scream and as her body burned from the symbols that overtook her. Her eyes were wide and lifeless; she could feel him coming as a beam of light shot from her and opened up the sky. She watched as the sky turned grey than pitch black and when the light vanished she knew her duty was done and she fall back onto the ground. She took one last look at her beloved. She watched as he ran towards her, the painful expression on his face. Guilt seeped in as she knew he felt helpless. Now, as she found the darkness taking over again, he would have to clean up her mistakes once again. She hated to leave him like this. To let him fight Trigon all by himself but her body, her mind couldn't take much more of this. As lids begin to close and her eyes became heavy, she whispered one last thing to him.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm Sorry" Raven said with a faint breath before going limp in his arms.

He cradled her like a fragile child. He sobbed her name as his forehead connected with hers; the tears running down his face fell like rain drops on her cheeks. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the thundering lighting or the ferocious roars from Trigon. He was oblivious to it all. He was so far gone he didn't even notice her brothers approaching from behind. A carefully placed hand on his shoulder broke him out of his trance. He was ready to pounce, his fangs protruding from his mouth; he whirled around to face the person who dared interrupt his grieving. Livius face showed a look of fear before returning to its neutral expression.

"She's not dead."

Beast Boy looked down at Raven. He could see her chest rise up and down with each struggling breath.

"She's healing herself." Livius reached for her but the glare that Beast Boy gave him stopped him in his tracks.

Livius let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I'm not your enemy. Please, I'll keep her safe. You can trust me."

The sound of his brothers' screams snapped Livius attention away from Raven. He rushed over to his other two brothers who appeared to be hunched over something.

Asmodeus.

"Is he…"

"No…But he doesn't have much time." Segenam reluctantly broke the news.

"We'll what are you waiting for? Heal Him!"

"It's too late. He's heart has been pierced. If we could have gotten here sooner…"

The brothers watched in horrified silence as Asmodeus's skin began to crack before shattering completely.

They followed the light that escaped from his body shooting up to the sky where a circle began to form within the dark clouds.

Before any words could be exchange the sound of a new group of voices caught their attention. Amon let out a sigh in relief when he saw who they were.

"It's about time."

"Beast Boy!"

Once again, Beast Boy found his trance broken. That voice sounded so familiar but... it couldn't be.

"Robin!" Beast Boy couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as his team gathered around him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We dropped off Batgirl and Terra at the hospital. Figured you could use some help."

"What happened to Raven?"

Beast Boy jaw tighten as a vein twitched in his neck. The boiling anger rose at the memory of what he just witness.

"Blood…He…"

Robin and Cyborg shared a glance while Starfire looked on in confusion.

"I'll kill him." Cyborg snarled as he ready his cannon and walked over to Blood with Robin right behind him.

Blood still laid on his back as he began to recover from the blast.

He groaned as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He had a pounding headache. That headache multiplied as he felt a swift blow to the back of his head. He collapsed onto the ground and attempted to crawl away from whatever just hit him. But then he felt a scorching heat on his back and he screamed in pain. He remembered that feeling. He lost count on how many times he got blast by that cannon. But it was nothing compare to the feeling of it on his bare skin.

Robin grabbed Blood and turned him around to face him. He sat on him as he rained punches to his victim.

"You sick bastard!" Robin pounded Blood in the face.

"How dare you do that to Raven!" Another punch.

To Blood the pain was unbearable. The damage was easily seen. Blood faced was a wreck. His nose broken, both eyes swollen shut and his lips busted. He could already tell he lost a few teeth. But to Robin it wasn't enough. He wanted to see nothing but red. He wanted to erase his existence. It is true that he doesn't kill his enemies but he wanted Blood to at least make it to death's door. But Oh how he wanted to open that door and toss him into it before locking it and throwing the key away. Jail would be a blessing to this monster, a blessing that he doesn't deserve. It would be so easy. With one blast to the face by Cyborg's cannon, Raven's revenge would be complete.

But he refused to stoop to that level…Robin let out one last punch. As he attempted to stop his crazed rampage and calm his breathing, he admired his work. Well, at least his face fits his name now.

Robin rose to his feet and grabbed at Blood's arm. Just as he was about to pull him up a thundering crackle shook the walls that surrounded them bringing everyone standing to the ground.

Another thundering crackle was heard as Trigon stepped out of the portal that opened from the skies. With another mighty step that left a crater he was fully out and the portal closed behind him. The sky was no longer blue. Only darkness was left. Not a single star was in sight.

Trigon looked around him, admiring the scenery after being vanquished for so long, and stretched before letting out a laugh that caused the walls to tremble and rocks to fall.

"Finally!" Blood pushed passed Robin and Cyborg and knelt at Trigon's enormous feet.

"I honor your presence Great Trigon."

"Are you the one who revived me?"

"It is so great one. I fulfilled the prophecy and brought you back."

"Then be gone from my presence. Your duty is done."

Trigon took a step over Blood not evening bothering to spare a second look.

"What about my reward?" Brother Blood ran in front of Trigon. "Surely a seat in your great world would be fair as payment for your awakening."

"You dare seek validation from me?" Trigon frowned before his face showed his amusement. "You are a mere human, a mortal with no value. The weak will not exist in my universe."

Blood was shocked. How could this be?

_He has no right. You summoned him. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you._

Yes, That's right!

_Because of that you are superior Blood. He's nothing without you. You are the true ruler of this land._

Yes…I should be ruling this world. It's all because of me. I commanded his sons. I did the ritual. I did it all. It's all because of me…

_Tell Him Blood…Tell Him of all your achievements. Tell him the truth._

"But I summoned you! You are nothing without me! I should be the one ruling this world. and you should be bowing down to me!"

Trigon amused face was gone as he stared down at Blood, His outburst still fresh in his mind. Blood's eyes, that were just purple, returned to normal. With it the memory of what he just said returned as well. He didn't mean to say it but it was like something took over...what…who…

His eyes landed on a pair of purple ones.

"Looks like your pride got the best of you Blood." Raven said with a smile.

Blood paled as Trigon furious voice boomed in his ears.

"How dare you look down upon me!?"

Blood bowed in front of his feet.

"Forgive me your greatness! I-I didn't mean it!"

"You shall die for your foolishness."

"Oh please, No, Your greatness! Forgive me, Please, Forgi-"

Blood let out a shriek as Trigon's lasers blasted him. For a split second you could see his skeleton as his flesh melted away before it was reduced to a pile of ashes.

Silence. Bone chilling silence followed that horrific scene. The extent of Trigon's power was never seen before. Everybody shivered in fear. All thinking the same thing. Trigon could kill them in a second. Their lives were truly in his hands. It was then that Trigon seemed to notice them. He only a spared a glance towards his children and Beast Boy but he paused when his eyes fell on the other Titans. It was than that he recognized them and smirked at their appearance.

"Have your friends come to amused me again? What sport should I play for the three of you.." Trigon thought long and hard before smiling.

His eyes glowed red. At that moment Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg grabbed their head in pain. From their head a mist seeped through that began to take shape in front of them. There appeared Blackfire, Slade, and Atlas. The three titans' greatest foes.

"Before you were your own worst enemy, Now let's see how long you will last against your true enemies." Trigon chuckled darkly

Robin looked at Beast Boy. They spoke using only their eyes. With a nod from Beast Boy and a smile from Robin, the conversation was over. Robin wield his staff and said the words he had come to miss.

"Titans Go!"

Beast Boy watched as he team battled their rivals. He never felt so useless. He watched as Starfire rained star bolts onto her sister who didn't even flinch upon their impact and smirked as her flying kick sent Starfire soaring across the cavern. His green eyes shifted to Cyborg who found himself at the mercy of Atlas once again. His giant hands pushed his robotic friend further to the ground. By the look on Cyborg's face he could tell what he was thinking, I'm only human. Finally He saw Robin in a speedy battle with Slade. Kicks and fists were a blurry frenzy and the person who came out victorious was Slade who grabbed Robin foot in the middle of a kick and threw him into the wall. Robin slid down it and hit the ground with a thud.

He wanted to help but he couldn't bring himself to leave the woman laying on his lap. Raven was different from her brothers. She could heal others with little damage to herself while for her brothers even the smallest attempt to heal even themselves brought them great discomfort. The fact that Raven also has the power of a deadly sin was news to Beast Boy. She never used it before and now he could see why. Immediately after influencing Blood Raven became nauseous and started vomiting violently.

As he and her brothers looked after her and kept a careful eye on Trigon, who gleefully watched his private show just as he did before, Beast Boy couldn't help but whisper to himself.

"There has to be a way to stop him."

"There is"

Raven lifted herself from Beast Boy lap as she coughed up blood. Beast Boy supported her weight carefully as Raven struggled to speak again.

"We can use the souls of Azarath. I done it once. All I have to do is call them again."

Segenam shooked his head "You're to weak. You already used most of your powers to influence Blood. You reached your max mental capacity. You don't have anything else in you."

Livius was silent for moment. "What if we lend her our power? We too have connections with Azarath."

Amon bit his lower lip "It's possible."

Segenam once again disagreed. "Our bonds was severed long ago to make the bond with Trigon. To summon them would remove us of our Demon heritage."

"Meaning…"

"We would be left completely mortal."

"That's the price we will have to pay. We helped summon him. Now we can take him out"

"Even if we could do it. It's too late now. Our powers aren't strong enough with just the three of us. Without Asmodeus we just don't have enough strength."

"I can be the fourth." Raven spoke up.

"No, All our powers combined and put into you will tear at your psyche. "

"We can't let him win." Raven protested.

"And we can't let you die!"

The conversation stopped and the sound of the battle that was toned out was heard again.

"If you do this…There's no guarantee you will survive. I can't take that risk. I'm sorry but it's over."

"You're wrong." Raven frowned "We can't just sit back and do nothing. We're not little kids! I hated my powers at first. I was forced to swallow my emotions just to be able to control it. I couldn't enjoy my gift and I began to see it as a curse. I thought my strength came from being alone. I thought the hate that came from the loneliness would make me stronger but I was wrong. That strength doesn't come from hate. It comes from unity, family, friends, and love. Alone I wasn't able to defeat him. But I had help. I'm asking you guys to be that help right now!" Raven winced in pain as she struggled to her feet.

"It took me a long time to realize, But you can't do anything by yourself. Together we can spare this world of his influence and prove to him just how powerful a family, our family, can be."

She looked down at her brothers who after a moment of hesitation stood along with her. As they walk closer to Trigon, Beast Boy found his voice took her wrist.

"Rae, Please don't do this."

She smiled at him. "I have to. I can't let the world be punished for our mistakes."

"But you'll die."

She grabbed his hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me"

She let go of his hands and walked to join her brothers.

Trigon smirked at the sight of his children foolishly banding together to defeat him. He opened his mouth to mock them but a blast of energy cut him off. He cursed and reached for his attacker but another blast of energy stopped his assault. He roared in anger and was ready to step on Livius but a blast to his foot sent him tumbling backwards. He hit the ground with an impact that could be heard for miles. As he tried to regain his footing, Raven and her brothers silently grabbed each other hands. He decided to take advantage of this moment and was prepping his lasers when he realized that he couldn't move. It was then that he began to panic as he watched his bloodline whispered chants that froze Trigon to his spot. Their eyes glowed white and together they floated. The brothers hovered around her forming a triangle as Raven floated higher reaching Trigon line of sight.

Trigon eyes widen with fear as Raven's cloak turned white once again. He knew what was coming.

"Trigon" Raven's powerful voice cut through the howling winds hushing them "Your time has come!"

Trigon visibly trembled but ever boastful attempted to laugh. "You cannot defeat me! You all exist to serve me! They have no purpose and You will always be nothing but a portal! That is your destiny!"

Raven shooked her head and scoffed as she closed her eyes. "I have told you once and I won't tell you again. This is my home and you are not welcomed here." Her white eyes opened and her hands shot energy knocking Trigon back. Before he could fall to the ground, Raven's heavenly voice could be heard again.

"Azarath…" White energy approached Trigon and wrapped around him.

"Metrion…" It tighten around him as light began to appear from the cracks of his skin.

The shadow illusions of Slade, Blackfire, and Atlas disappeared in the same puff of smoke in which they appeared

"ZINTHOS!" The white energy entered his body by his mouth. His mouth and eyes shined bright white while the cracks became deeper and more rigged. He let out one final shriek of "No" before he was obliterated completely.

Raven let out a sigh as she floated back gently on the ground followed by her brothers.

Her teammates gathered around her in relief. They all had on the same smile. Starfire's gasp was the first thing to be said. Only one smile remained as Raven's body began to crack. Behind her, her brothers were going through the same process. Raven looked down at herself. She lifted up her hand and watch as the tiny cracks became more elaborate. She still kept her smile. After all she knew this was going to happen. She didn't have much time. She placed her hand back down and walked to her closest teammate. She grabbed onto her robotic friend and pulled him in for one last hug.

"Oh come on Cy, Robots can't cry. I guess you really are only half." She joked as she gently wiped away the tears that flooded from his human eye. "Please Cy, Promise me you'll stay happy. Keep on being the brother that I've come to love. Don't let this ruin you…okay?"

"I'll try…" Cyborg manage let out through his sobs.

Raven nodded before turning her attention to the boy wonder.

"Robin, You knew me before anyone else did. You trusted me and treated me like a person even though you knew what I was born from, You never stop believing in me. You knew there was good in me and you brought it out. There are no words for how thankful I am for your trust…your friendship." She kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him. Robin buried his head into her shoulder as he silently sobbed. This was too much for him. He couldn't even say a word. But Raven could hear his emotions loud and clear and she understood every word that they were saying. "Thank you Robin, for everything." She whispered in his ear as they pulled apart.

"I refused to say the goodbyes to you Raven." Starfire crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "You will be fine yes? I will see you again…T-This can't be the end…"

"I'm afraid it is Star…"

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows as the tears she was trying so hard to hold back finally came out. Starfire wailed as she pulled Raven into a hug. Although the mighty hug caused her much pain, she embraced Starfire even harder as she tried to comfort her best friend. "Starfire, we were complete opposites. I never saw myself becoming your friend. But you did and you tried to understand me and my ways. You were the first who ever tried to do that and succeeded. I'll never forget the time you meditated with me or the time you took me shopping at the mall." They shared a giggle as Starfire wiped her eyes. "Those are memories I will cherish forever. You were and forever will be my best friend. Thank you for understanding me and loving me." She placed her hand on Starfire left shoulder and caressed her cheek with her other hand.

Now it was him…

She turned to the man she loved. The expression he wore was the same as that fateful day two years ago. It was strong yet loving but his eyes showed his sadness.

"Raven…" She pressed a finger against his lips silencing him.

"You know, you saw through me and fought harder than anybody to get to know me. You tried every trick, every game, and every joke just to get me to laugh. You tried so hard and I for the life of me couldn't understand why. I resented you for your actions. I thought why can't he just leave me alone? It wasn't until that _day_ that I truly began to appreciate your presence." Beast Boy frowned as he remember that day…when Malchior broke her heart.

"I was heartbroken. I never felt so alone. For the first time, I opened up myself to someone and paid the consequences for that. I was ready to lock my heart up and never open it again. I was ready to be alone. I didn't want to accept it No…but I knew at that moment that nobody would ever want me. I was ready to sink myself deep into my dark hole and never come out. But then a knock came at the door and there you stood.

**_"You think you're alone Raven but you're not."_**

"Your voice, that sentence…it brought me back to life. I regained my hope and I truly believed what you said. It was then that I started to see you in a different light. And before I even knew what was happening I fell in love with you." A huge crack broke across Raven face and fell from her cheek revealing more white light. More of her skin crumbled and followed.

She sighed "Looks like I'm out of time."

"Rae…I don't think I can bear losing you again…" His voice choked with emotion.

"You'll find me again. Just like you always have. I was lost once but you still found me. Don't forget that Garfield for that is the key. Search for love and you will find me again."

With that she kissed him deeply and passionately. It was as if she was trying to burn that message into his lips hoping that it will stay forever. All too soon she pulled apart. With the taste of his lips still lingering she joined her brothers. She cast one final look at her family. They were together and united. It filled her with joy to see her team together again and despite the pain of leaving them, she couldn't help but grin.

A blinding light filled the air as Raven and her brothers exploded leaving nothing left. The Titans watched as four lone lights took off into the sky before disappearing never to be seen again.

* * *

><p><em>Man, This was tough to write. I was sitting here so happy like YES I MADE IT! I CAN BEGIN WRITING IT! THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY! Than I didn't know what to write or even how to begin. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know gave Raven Shakespearean death dialogue but I wanted her to be able to say her goodbyes. As for the end...I thought about continuing this maybe as a sequel but I decided against it. So there's more chapters to come. Anyway, Please Review and I'll see you in the next chapter!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_This is it guys, The last chapter. I know I said there would be more but I decided to just put the later chapters in a sequel. That way, people who like tragic endings can have this and people who want to see what happens next can read the sequel. (But I do hope everybody reads the sequel.) Please read the Author Note at the bottom too. I just wanted you guys to get a heads up that this was it._

* * *

><p>To say that Terra hated hospitals would be a major understatement.<p>

She's terrified, petrified and horrified of them. But yet, here she was, lying on a cold hard hospital bed. She was disappointed in herself. She couldn't believe she, of all people, would be placed in this predicament. It was embarrassing to say the least and a little pathetic. While everybody was risking their lives, Terra laid out of harms way. And how did she come across these life threatening injuries? Who could have possibly laid such horrific damage that placed her in the last place she wanted to be?

Simple, it was herself.

She could have blamed Livius's spell but it wasn't that easy. Her resolve was too weak. Her doubts were too strong. She couldn't escape her fears. In the end her powers won again and she let them do their damage. But never did they harm her, it was always others. Now Terra knew for certain. She wasn't cut out for this. Even after that short peaceful break she still couldn't control her powers. Maybe life as a civilian would be for the best. It would make her life a lot easier.

Yes…

This will be her last mission. No matter how much the Titans needed her, she would have to refuse.

She couldn't do it and She wouldn't do it.

Because the nightmares started again.

A strong bust of air interrupted her thoughts.

The breeze that had came from the open window was light and gentle, but this one was strong and cold. Terra tightened the blanket around her. She turned to see Beast Boy, illuminated by the moonlight; his face was hidden in the shadows.

Terra felt a shiver run up her spine at the ghostly sight. She watched in silence as Beast Boy shuffled his way to the seat beside her bed. His head hanged low and the tension in the air was at its max. Terra hated to break it but she felt like she was suffocating.

"What happened?" No point of beating around the bush, something obviously happened.

Beast Boy swallowed and cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

He's ignoring the question. "I'm fine"

Beast Boy nodded his head not even bothering to ask for more details.

It was just as she expected. He didn't really want to know.

"What happened?" Terra asked again.

"How's Barbara?" Beast Boy asked immediately.

Terra sighed in aggravation. "I don't know…The last I heard; she moved to the ER for surgery. I haven't been told anything since." She decided to add so he wouldn't have an excuse to avoid the subject.

Beast Boy once again nodded his head.

"Beast Boy…" Terra crossed her arms and sat up so she could glare down at him. "What Happened?"

It was silent for a moment before Beast Boy rose from his seat and walked to the window. He leaned against it and looked out to the moonlight. Terra was about to hurl her slipper at him to get his attention but finally he answered.

"She's gone."

Terra crinkled her eyebrows but then raised them in realization.

No…She can't be…

"I-I'm sorry…"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"She's not dead." He took a glance at Terra and noticed her confuse look. "I have to find her…" He said flatly.

He's in denial.

"Beast Boy…" Terra began but Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Don't…Please…"

Terra sunk back into her bed.

"I won't help you."

"…I know…"

Their eyes meet and they shared a moment. Beast Boy than turned back to the window, transformed into a raven and disappeared into the night.

All Terra could do was watch.

* * *

><p>Batgirl awoke to a feeling of warmth on her forehead. She sighed in content and opened her eyes. She was surprise to see nothing but white, but then she recognized a familiar head with jet black hair slicked back with gel.<p>

"Dick?"

Robin lifted his hand from her face and smiled at her.

"You're finally awake."

"It would seem so…"

She stared at him and watched his expression. She could tell he was hiding something but she decided not to press him. She knew he would tell her when he was ready.

"Could you help me up? I'm tired of lying in bed." Batgirl attempted to sit up and swing her legs to the side of the bed. "That's funny... I guess I'm still under the effects of the medicine. I can't feel my legs."

"Barbara…" Robin began to stutter as he tried to get the right words out. "Blood…He…crushed your spinal cord."

All Batgirl could do was blink as she began to slowly process this information that Robin was taking so long to say.

"You can no longer walk."

Robin dropped the bomb and Batgirl froze upon impact. Her mind was racing. She had no time to prepare for the blast. She was beginning to feel the effects all at once. She didn't know which one to react to first. So instead she just sat there in silence, letting the truth wash all over her.

"Barbara?" Robin reached for her hand but Batgirl flinched away and instead flipped the covers that concealed her legs and looked down at them. She silently commanded them. She urged her nerves to rush to her legs and process the command that her brain was giving them.

Move.

The tears began to fall.

Move.

She bit her lip in frustration.

Move.

The blood began to seep out of her lip.

"MOVE!"

Nothing.

She cried.

She cried and cried until there were no tears left and she was sobbing dryly. She wanted to wrap her arms around her knees and bring them to her chest and cover her face in their warmth.

But she could no longer do that.

She wanted to run from that bed, out of that room, and into the street where she wouldn't have to deal with the truth.

But she could no longer do that.

She wanted to beat away her frustrations. Maybe a few rounds with Bruce and even kick a few newbie robbers.

But she could no longer do that.

So many things that she wanted to do…That she could no longer do.

For longest time, Robin just watched in silence, not sure what to do. He then timidly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her ears.

But she didn't want that.

Batgirl didn't forget there was something else he was holding back. She didn't feel like being brought down again after being comfort. She wanted to know now. She pushed him off and glared at his face. She searched his eyes but the secret was deep. His mask hid the truth that was buried deep inside. She had to know what it was. She snatched the concealing mask and flung it away. Then she sat there and stared.

How she wish she didn't.

She swallowed back the emotions in her throat that came up when the truth was carelessly thrown into her stomach. Her heart shattered upon the impact that felt even worse than the bomb that he dropped early. She thought about her options.

_Cry._ Later

_Hit him._ All she wanted to do was kick him and send him flying but…she could no longer do that.

_Scream at him._ That could work but her throat felt raw and it was hard to breath.

Batgirl attempted to calm her breathing. She closed her eyes and meditated for a bit. She let out a sigh. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"It's over isn't it?"

Robin looked around the room before he lowered his eyes and turned his head towards his mask.

"I'm sorry."

Batgirl snorted and stared at the ceiling. "It's okay…I knew this was going to happen."

Robin looked up puzzled.

Batgirl glanced at him and shrug. "Blame my sixth sense but I knew our relationship would end because of that girl. But I still couldn't help but hope…" She brushed her hair back with her hand and laughed bitterly. "Any other time I could see anything coming because of that gift but I definitely didn't see this coming." She motioned to her legs and continued to laugh.

"I guess I'm not cut out for being a superhero anymore huh? I wouldn't do much damage the way I am now. Can you imagine it? Criminals beware! Here comes the wheelchair bandit!" She wiped away her tears. "I guess I could make a quick buck as an oracle." She noticed Robin bewildered expression. "You know? Giving advice and knowledge to the poor saps who believe I can actually see into the future." She leaned forward and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Dick, you'll see me again. I will be on the streets of Gotham dressed in a robe with a crystal ball. I shouldn't be too hard to find. I'll be the only oracle in a fucking wheelchair!" She placed her arm over her eyes and tilted her head back.

This whole time Robin just watched. He let her voice out her anger. He was still waiting for her to hit him honestly. He had his guard up this whole time waiting for that powerful punch that would, without a doubt, break his nose. But instead she just ranted. And now that it looked like she was finished, Robin was afraid to see what she would do next. He would rather have her hit him instead. It least it would be her normal Barbara Gordon response.

"Barb-"

"Please, just leave me alone."

Robin swallowed. "But, there something else I have to tell you."

"I don't care…"

"But-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. She flung her pillow at him as Robin raced out of the room.

She sobbed and wrapped herself in her blankets, covering her head.

She didn't care that she was wetting her blankets with her tears or that her comfy pillow was now lying on the floor. She just wanted to stay in her cocoon.

Just when she thought everything was over, the door creaked open again.

Fucking Bastard.

"Get the fuck out Robin!" She screamed from her blanket. She refused to throw that, she didn't want to look at him. Surely his last secret would be seen if she did. She wouldn't be able to take another blast. She wouldn't hesitate to jump out the window to escape that fiery explosion.

"Go away!" She closed her eyes shut as she felt the blanket being torn away from her shivering body.

The tears ran down as she felt the hand on her face.

"Get up Barbara." Her eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. She shot up immediately and stared in shock.

"We're going home."

Barbara began to cry harder now. She let herself revert back to that inner child and she let everything out. She didn't care that snot was oozing from her nose or that her face was flushed red with tears. She wrapped her arms around her mentor and smiled knowing that she was finally going back to where she belonged.

Home.

* * *

><p>Home! Sweet Home!<p>

Cyborg stretched his robotic limbs and glanced at around his home, the Titan's tower. Its silence was comforting for the moment as it was a happy memory of all the times they came home to this silence after a mission. It wouldn't last long as him and BB would race to the couch to play video games. Robin would slowly walk over, trying to hide his eagerness to play the winner. Starfire would head to the kitchen for her usual dose of pure mustard while Raven would trail behind to make her herbal tea.

Raven.

Looking around this familiar setting, Cyborg suddenly became increasingly aware that this eerie silence wasn't that comforting. He knew what was missing but he was afraid to acknowledge it. He didn't want think about her spot on the couch or how her designated shelf filled with herbal teas will now remain untouched. He didn't want to think about no longer hearing her scream when the team argued too much. He didn't want to think about her.

"It hurts too much."

Cyborg turned his head to Beast Boy who appeared to have just flew into the tower.

"It's strange isn't?" Beast Boy looked around the living room. "She only returned for a few minutes but everything still reminds me of her."

"That's because she never left home."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"How you holding up, BB?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and shuffled slowly to the couch. He plopped on it with a sigh and patted the seat next to him. Cyborg smirked before settling in to his spot.

"Right now, I'm doing okay. It hurts like hell but I don't have time to be sad." Beast Boy reached for the remote and cut on the TV. "I know she wouldn't want that."

"That's surprising. I thought for sure you would be crying in her room by now."

Beast Boy laughed gently and rose from the couch. He walked over to the TV and started hooking up the game system.

"As much as would love that right now, it would be pointless. I refuse to mourn someone who isn't dead. What has been lost can easily be found. Just takes some patience."

"You'll need more than patience. You need a plan too. You can't wander around aimlessly. It will be a waste time."

"I know that much. But you forgot to mention one other important thing"

"What's that?"

Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg and held out a controller. "I need a partner."

"Really?" Cyborg smirked and cross his arms. "You don't need two people to find something."

"Well, maybe most people wouldn't but I'm not most people. I'm Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy. I'm a green shape shifting machine with a carefree attitude and terrible attention to detail. I need someone who can balance that. Someone with state of the art technology, a love for all thing mechanical, and has a great sense of humor. Now, do you know anyone who can fit that qualification?"

"I don't know BB, You're not the easiest person to work with. It would take me years to find someone who can even stand to be next to you for more than a minute. It would take more time to find someone than to find what you're looking for." Cyborg takes the controller out of Beast Boy hand. "I guess I'll have to work with you on this one."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks Cy."

Cyborg shrugged. "I knew I was going to get stuck with you in the end. Now shut up and sit down. My thumbs need a work out"

Beast Boy laughs and sits down.

They was already starting the game when Robin walked in.

Cyborg took a glance at him and did a double take than he elbowed Beast Boy to look up too.

"Robin, You okay?" Beast Boy asked after he paused the game.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked urgently.

"I think she's taking a bath." Robin immediately left the room leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg to wonder what happened.

* * *

><p>Starfire was in the bliss of relaxation. She sank deeper into the bath tub, her crimson hair floated around her and she felt all the tension from her body leave as soon as the steaming water touched her body. She relaxed her mind and closed her eyes as she let the sensation take over. The water was doing a great job at drowning all her troubles away but for some strange reason, her left shoulder was burning. It felt like that burning sensation that she had with Robin except it was only in one spot instead of her whole body. She debated on turning on the cold water and just when she was about to do that, she heard a knock on the door.<p>

She already knew who it was.

"Come in."

Robin stared down at Starfire, his expression unreadable, and closed the door behind him. Starfire stared back hoping to mirror that same expression.

"I broke up with Barbara."

"Do you love me?" Starfire asked after a few moments of silence. Robin was taken aback by that question. It was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Sta-, Kory, You Know I-"

"Dick," Starfire interrupted "You know very well what I mean. Not a someone you will "always" love or who occupies a special place in your heart. Do you love me? In the way that means forever. In a way that we never have to find excuses.

Robin should have been able to answer immediately. The answer was on the tip of his tongue. But that word felt like venom and he couldn't bear to spit it on Starfire. He couldn't lie to her.

"No." Because that was the truth.

Because he loved Starfire too much to actually lie to her. The irony was beyond his comprehension.

Starfire was crushed. She lowered her eyes and shifted her body away from Robin. Having broken two girls hearts in one day, Robin retreated from the bathroom knowing full well Starfire needed some time alone. He hated himself for what he done but he couldn't lie, to either of them, he loved them both. It was two different kinds of love, but it was love no less.

After Robin left, Starfire closed her eyes again. She sank further into the water until she was submerged. It was only than that she cried. The water mixed with her tears and left no evidence of the pain he caused her. She sat up and got out the tub. She grabbed the spare towel from the rack and began to dry herself. She placed her hair in a bun and dried off the rest of her body. She noticed she was still wet and on her shoulders and tilted her body for a better view. Her eyes widen at what she saw. There, in the reflection of the mirror, the burning black and purple bruise was seen fully.

The bruise was in the shape of a raven.

* * *

><p><em>That's that. <em>

_I want to thank everybody for reading. This is my first completed fan fiction and I learned a lot along the way. Thanks for all the reviews and views! I never would have dreamed I would get so many. Also whoever wrote the Blood's Hell review. Thanks for that. It was hilarious! But I appreciate all my reviewers and do I hope you guys will come back to review for the sequel as well. I already posted up the first chapter so nobody would have to wait around or follow me for it. It's going to be called Love Found. Yeah I know it's cliché and cheesy but I thought it fit. Now before you guys go and read that, can you please leave one last review for me? Tell me what you loved, hate, or felt was alright. I want to know everyone overall opinion now that's it's over. Also be free to let me know what you would like to see in the sequel. I already got a lemon request and a another hero request. I'll see if I can work them in so let me know. Once again, Thank you everyone for the love and support and even the criticism. It helped me grow as a writer. _

_Okay this is way to long... Till next time guys, Bye!_


End file.
